Anime High
by Late Night Angel
Summary: Flirting, fighting, and fun ensue when the newest class of Freshmen enroll at the prestigious Anime High. Will they find love? Probably. Friends? Most definitely. Good grades? ... better not push it. And most important of all: will they ever find out wher
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Right I'm going to say this once so listen up okay. This story is also posted on Animespiral under my pennname **do not** come up to me saying 'You stole this person's story!' No I did not. This story is also written by Araine. In each chapter I will say who wrote what. She gets full credit for the chapters she writes and all the helping she does. We write this story _together. _

**Disclaimer:** Again I'm only saying this once. Pay attention. The only character I own in this entire story is Vivian Jamison. I also co-own Kazuki Itou with Araine. Alright I do not own any of the other original characters they belong to authors on animepiral. Though I feel no need to do this I will say it: **I do not** own any of the anime characters. -.- seriously if I did I would not be writing on a website So all characters (except Vivian Jamison) are copyrighted by their great creators.

Wanna know my stand on flames? Read my profile.

Also updates should come fairly quickly as I already have up to chapter 8 written up.

Besides that this chapter was written by me and edited by Araine. Reviews are always welcome and of course enjoy the story!

**Start Story:**

_**Anime High. It's a new school to me, seeing as it's my first year of High school. One thing I do know about it though is that it's a very prestigious school - you have to actually be smart to get in. Everyone ages 14 through 18 freshmen to seniors are welcome, though, if they meet the requirements. Including me, Vivian Jamison. Tomorrow, I will be one of the hundreds of teenagers walking through Anime High's doors on September 7th 2006. I guess that's when I'll find out about all these rumors on the first day of school. You know, all the stuff juniors and seniors tell freshmen to scare then. Like rumors on evil teachers and the load of homework. If you ask me you shouldn't believe what any of them say; you shouldn't believe it until you see it with your own eyes. Oh well, I suppose I'll find out all about that, right? I mean that's what High school is about right? Learning about real life, dealing with evil teachers, and homework and such? I guess I'll find out tomorrow. That's right tonight is September 6th: 9:45 PM to be exact. Tomorrow, I'll officially be a freshman at Anime High. Should be fun, I suppose, though I admit I am a bit nervous. OK, well, I really must go. I'll write tomorrow to tell you how my first day goes. Wish me luck!**_

_**-Vivian**_

Dragging the cursor to the save button Vivian clicked it, saving her newest journal entry, then again she dragged the cursor to the red x in the right hand corner of the screen clicking it. Microsoft Word disappeared in a flash a long with her newest Journal entry - saved and everything. Vivian closed her lap top, hearing the soft click that it made, and gently rose from her bed, placing the lap top on her desk in her room. Her eyes strayed to the sticky note pasted to the desk beside her lap top. She picked it up gently, peeling the sticky side from where it was attached to the desk. Her blue eyes scanned the note for the seventh time that night since she had originally read it after she had gotten home that afternoon.

_**Vivian,**_

_**Your father has the night shift at the hospital and I have a meeting with a new client. Won't be home till late. There's some leftover lasagna in the fridge, I think, it should still be good. If not well…you'll think of something. Don't wait up. Sorry we couldn't be there before your first day, honey. We probably won't be there in the morning either. I have an early meeting and they need your father in the hospital. Sorry sweetie! Good luck! Tell us all about it when we do get home. **_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**Mom**_

_You've only missed every other important thing in my life…what's the difference now? _Thought Vivian bitterly as she set down the note on her desk, pressing down the sticky side so it adhered to the wood of the desk. She doubted they would ever get the time to listen to her about her first day. Vivian Jamison was invisible to her own parents; they hardly noticed her. The closest thing she got to quality time was seeing them talking on the phone during dinner, always chattering rapidly to a co-worker or a client that was, if they were there at all. If the brunette was lucky she would get a kiss on the cheek, or a hastily-called goodnight. The rest of the time… her parents were only a sticky note pasted to the desk, and food left over in the fridge.

She knew her parents loved her, and that they wanted to be there but…they worked and it was as simple as that. Her mother was a top lawyer in a huge law firm and her father was a brain surgeon at the best hospital around. Their jobs were very time consuming.

With these jobs they were able to provide the best for Vivian. A rather large house and the latest technology in everything. She never showed off any of these things though, she was a quiet girl and didn't like to be the center of attention so very few knew of the things she had. It wasn't that she didn't like it, all the technology and the best schools and everything, but she would give it all a way to spend one full day with her parents.

Vivian sighed and looked over to her backpack sitting by the door. She had already packed for school tomorrow. Not knowing what else to do, as she was all ready for bed, Vivian grabbed her current reading book and lay down on her bed. Propping her pillow up behind her back, she leaned back and opened the book beginning to read, her thoughts on Anime High slipping to the back of her mind.

_-------------- _

_Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
you'll see that something is wrong _

_I guess things are not how they used to be  
there's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
making kids feel like it's World War III_

Naomi's lips curled in an ironic smile, as the lyrics to "Crazy" by Simple Plan blasted in her ears through her iPod. World War III. She could've sworn that was going on in her house this very night, every night for that matter.

The yelling of her elder brother and father was the only thing that was raised above the volume of her iPod. She wasn't even paying attention to what they were fighting about this time. This only happened about every other night. For some reason Kiyoshi, Naomi's older brother, and her father had some issues with each other they could never get along.

Naomi had stuffed her iPod in her pocket as her ear phones were placed securely in her ears; she wandered around her room searching for the bag that held all her school supplies. She had yet to pack her supplies in her backpack instead they were still sitting in the bag in which she received from the store where she bought the supplies.

"Come on where is it!" exclaimed Naomi, frustrated as she got on her knees and looked under her bed. She probably should've listened when her father told her to pack up earlier, but she hadn't and now here she was scrambling to finish packing. Rising from the floor, Naomi stood up and both hands on her hips she surveyed her room. Clothes were scattered on the floor, posters of rock bands covered the walls, and her computer sat on her desk. Nothing looked out of place or out of the ordinary.

_Where did I leave it? _Naomi asked herself. She rattled her brain to remember where she had set down the bag. Let's see…she'd come home went into the kitchen for a snack then ran into Kiyoshi in the hall then…that was it! When she ran into Kiyoshi she dropped the bag and she was too busy yelling at him for being an idiot and not watching where he went she hadn't realized she never picked the back up.

Naomi dashed out of her room down the hall and down the stairs. Sure enough right by the kitchen door was her bag with school supplies. She picked up the plastic bag and quickly ran past the living room and dashed back up the stairs. Sprinting to her room she opened the door and closed it quickly careful not to slam it.

Plopping herself on her carpeted floor folding her legs beneath her Naomi reached for her black backpack. Grabbing the old material she plopped it in front of her. She took the plastic bag of school supplies lifted it up and turned it upside down and all the supplies fell in an avalanche.

Naomi heaved a sigh and picked up her permanent sharpie marker. She picked up her brand new red notebook and neatly printed 'Naomi Miyake' she couldn't help but smile. Tomorrow was her first day in high school. Anime high actually…she couldn't believe she got in.

Kiyoshi said he knew she would though. Kiyoshi was a senior in Anime High and was looking forward to giving his little sister a hard time in high school. Naomi knew he would look out for her though, he always did. She continued to label her school supplies and piled them all in her backpack.

As the routine became steady her mind began to wander. She wondered vaguely if she would find friends at the school. She was positive she would. Naomi allowed her mind for a moment to wander to the possibility of a boyfriend. She smiled at the thought.

_Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we? _Naomi decided leaning herself back, her back hitting the soft rug as she brought her arms behind her head and stared into the eyes of her favorite singer.

Naomi couldn't wait for the year to start.

The bright lamp light illuminated a young girl's room. The light casting a shadow on everything in the room as it clashed with the pitch black darkness outside the window. A shadow including the one of a young girl. Her black hair, though short, was down and flowing needlessly as she moved across her room sketchbook in hand.

Her violet almost black eyes searched the mess on her desk for her target finally, her eyes lit up as she spotted it; her favorite pencil, a bright shade of sky blue, chewed at the eraser cap and with a few teeth marks here and there, a bit worn out but still in for good use none the less, the lead sticking out of the metallic tip.

Kazumi grabbed her pencil with great haste and plopped down on her bed rising up and down lightly as her body made contact with the soft comforter. She put her sketchbook in front of her and opened it up to a new clean page. Propping herself up on her elbows she gently brought her pencil eraser to her mouth and thought. Only to find that no inspiration came…she was drawing a blank this rarely happened.

Kazumi realized it was because she was too excited for school tomorrow. She was going to be a freshman at Anime High. Her mind was flooding with questions. What would it be like? Would it be hard? Would she make friends?

Well Kazumi was sure she would make friends; she was rather friendly and most people liked her - she hardly made any enemies. So friends was one thing she was not worrying about. Kazumi hoped that she would be able to find her classes alright…Kazumi despite the confidence in herself had small doubts, gnawing at her consciousness. This nervousness seemed to be overcome by the great excitement towering above it, though. She felt as though she would burst, or laugh, or dance, or cry or something. Unfortunately, all she could do was stare at the blank page in her sketchbook.

She was going to be in high school she couldn't wait!

--------------

"Kazumi!"

Kazumi's head snapped up at the sound of her mother's voice. Kazumi's brass door knob shook slightly and the knob turned with practiced ease. Her mother emerged from the hall way, Kazumi tilted her head curiously at her mother.

"Yes?" she inquired lightly placing her pencil down on her sketchbook.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Mrs. Nakashima eyeing her daughter nervously. Kazumi had to resist the urge to groan and roll her eyes. This was one thing she wasn't ready for. Her mother.

"Yes mother, I'm ready, for the tenth time tonight!" Kazumi said snappily, an annoyed expression gracing her face. She really tried to be patient with her mom tonight but…it wasn't working. This had to be the fifth time she had been interrogated by her mother tonight alone.

In all honesty Mrs. Nakashima was more nervous then her daughter was. Sending her daughter off to high school honestly scared her. Her daughter seemed so laid back, excited even about this whole thing.

Kazumi understood her mother's thinking, but she was unsure on how to console her. After all, Kazumi was only fifteen; what was she to know about parenting? All she could do was console her mother that she would be fine that she was well prepared and anticipating high school with great excitement.

And so she did, as she had many times that night. She told her mother to calm down and breathe, that she was to be the one freaking out not her mother. Also that she was more then prepared and could not wait. So her mother left the room looking all the more nervous but slightly reassured that her only daughter would be fine.

When Kazumi rose from her bed and closed the door behind her mother, she let a sigh of relief pass through her lips. She walked over to her bed and let herself fall backwards landing on her back. She rose up and down lightly with the soft mattress. Kazumi stared at her ceiling plastered with drawings and paintings of her own. Artistic and intelligent were the two words that would help describe her the best. Though friendly happy and carefree were definitely up in that range.

She closed her eyes and let the peacefulness of the night fill her mind. She couldn't seem to make her thoughts stray from Anime High. She couldn't help it she was so excited, that and she was always one to be distracted rather easily.

Kazumi smiled. This year was going to be great she just knew it!

--------------

"Are you excited?" came a young girl's voice through the phone. Skyler smiled to herself playing with a piece of her black hair as she flipped on her back. She felt the mattress shift slightly under her.

"Of course!" exclaimed Skyler as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "We'll be seniors this year why wouldn't I be excited?"

Skyler heard her best friend's laugh ring through the phone.

"Yeah! Its going to be so awesome!" exclaimed Seru to her best friend Skyler through the phone. "Our last year of high school then we'll be done!"

Skyler only smiled. "Yeah I'm so psyched! I hear we're getting a lot of freshmen this year too."

"Mhmm," hummed Seru on the other line. "I heard that too, a freshman class of… three hundred, was it?" She paused for effect. "…know what else I heard?"

"What?" asked Skyler mildly interested. Skyler rose from her bed lightly and balanced the phone on her shoulder as she picked up her hacky sack and started playing with it lightly.

"Roy broke up with his girlfriend this summer so that means you can hook up with him this year," said Seru mildly as if this topic was one of the most obvious.

"WHAT!" The hacky sack dropped to the ground as Skyler lost her balance and fell back on her bed. "What would make you think I would want to be with that pervert!"

"Cause I know you like him…duh," Seru said calmly. Skyler could strangle her best friend right now. She did not like him! Her, Skyler Shales, like Roy Mustang…the thought was laughable.

Ok, Ok…so he was hot. And charming. And kind. And she could go on and on... But she certainly didn't _like_ him.

"I do not." came Skyler's quiet reply. Skyler could just picture Seru rolling her eyes on the other end. This had the feeling of an old argument. And here they went again.

"You so do!" replied Seru indignantly. If it was the last thing she did Seru would get Skyler and Roy together this year. Skyler opened her mouth to reply but was silenced by a knock at her door.

The door opened and revealed her older brother. His hair dark brown and wild and crazy as always how he lived with it was beyond Skyler. But the one thing she loved the most about her brother was his purple eyes…just like their mother's. The one thing that helped remind her of their mother everyday was her older brother, Bryce's, eyes.

Skyler cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I need the phone so get off please," said Bryce looking rather annoyed. Skyler rattled her brain and suddenly remembered the frequent reminders that her brother had told her to get off the phone 5 times before. Oops… Maybe within the course of his phone call she could write up her last will and testament.

"Sorry Seru…Bryce needs the phone, bye!" Skyler explained quickly hanging up the phone without waiting for answer from her friend. Skyler laughed nervously as she turned to face her brother.

"Heh Heh…sorry brother," said Skyler putting on her cute face. Bryce sighed and held out his hand expectantly. Skyler tossed him the phone and Bryce caught it with practiced ease. Pretty much, this was how things worked every night around her home.

Bryce shut the door behind him as he made his exit. Skyler heaved a sigh and plopped herself on her bed. She couldn't believe it she was going to be a senior in high school. Skyler turned over on her stomach and buried her head in her pillow. Had it really been 7 years? 7 years since she had lost her mother and father…her family. Bryce was the only one she had left.

She could hardly believe she'd survived seven years without her parents she remembered when it felt like she could barely get through the day without them. But now…she was going to be a senior! This was her last year at Anime High she would graduate this year, then if everything went as planned she would go to college and eventually get a job.

She was growing up and moving on with life. Skyler turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling a small smile stealing her face. Maybe…just maybe she would even fall in love this year.

**-----------------------**

**Dancing4life23: **Tomorrow is the first day of school can you believe it!

**Imnotshort42: **Well yes but its awesome that we will be sophomores this year we have someone below us this year

**Dancing4life23: **Ed…I hate to break it to you…but no one is below you…I don't think anyone is even eye level with you

**Imnotshort42: **-- Lori…

**Dancing4life23: **Yes Edward?

**Imnotshort42: **shut up! I'm not short!! points to screen name

**Dancing4life23: **snickers you're in denial…how cute

Lori meant what she said too, cuteness and all. Lori spun around in her computer chair as she waited patiently for her friend to respond. She bobbed her head lightly to the music that was playing from her computer speakers. Her dark brown hair fell over her shoulders as she stopped the computer chair placing her feet on the ground. She allowed herself a few moments until everything around her stopped spinning.

She focused on the screen and that Ed had indeed responded.

**Imnotshort42: **-- I AM NOT IN DENIAL LAUREN JONES!!! I AM NOT SMALL OR SHORT IN ANYWAY!!!

Lori couldn't help it the laugh escaped her lips of free will. Ed was so weird but oh she loved him. As a friend…and maybe more. But those were thoughts that she wasn't discussing… with anybody. Lori turned to her keyboard and typed in her response.

**Dancing4life23: **giggleswhatever you say Ed…we're getting off subject you know, we were talking about the first day of school no?

**Imnotshort42: **grumbles you were the one who got off subject….

Lori rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless this was just so typical Ed.

**Imnotshort42: **but yes we were talking about the first day of school…are you excited?

**Dancing4life23: **Of course as you said we'll be sophomores we have a year of experience under our hats now.

Lori smiled excitedly, the music she was listening to turned to an upbeat tune as if to match her mood. She had the urge to stand up and start dancing but, knew she should probably wait for Ed's response.

The music reminded her of something else though, and after a moment Lori started to type again.

**Dancing4life23: **plus with school starting that means dance team!

**Imnotshort42:** shakes head you and you're dancing…

**Dancing4life23: **Hello! Look at the screen name here! points at screen name frantically

It was true. Lori loved to dance; it was as simple as that it was her passion, her life. Dance team was a huge part of her life. She worked hard and was a great dancer because of it. She loved what she did. However her life did not revolve around dance she still had great friends the Elric brothers among them.

Lori jumped slightly at the bleeping sound her IM conversation made as the elder Elric responded.

**Imnotshort42: **Yeah yeah…you know who will be freshmen this year though?

**Dancing4life23: **Who?

**Imnotshort42: **Al and Katherine

**Dancing4life23: **oh my god! That's right!

Alphonse Elric was Ed's younger brother and Lori was good friends with him as well. Katherine Bennett was a friend of the Elric brothers, Lori knew her through them. Al and Katherine were the same age; Katherine had a crush on Al. It was so cute! Everyone but Al seemed to know that she liked him. And Alphonse… well, she'd bet her dancing career that he liked her too.

Anyways the two would be freshmen this year. Lori wondered vaguely if the two were nervous. She decided to ask. Lori's fingers took to the keyboard and began typing.

**Dancing4life23: **Are they nervous?

Lori waited for the response, as she recalled her first year at Anime high. She wasn't that nervous on her first day she already knew people who would be there with her. She quickly made many other friends as well not only with the other freshmen but with upperclassmen as well. She had remained in contact with most of them over the summer.

Lori jumped again at the sound of her IM conversation. She looked to see the boy's response.

**Imnotshort42: **Well Al is…not much you know since I'll be there but still he's going through normal high school anxiety

**Dancing4life23: **Ed! School hasn't even started yet and you're using big words on me!

**Imnotshort42: **it means he's nervous you big dope

**Dancing4life23: **I knew that! I'm not stupid I was just saying you were using big words

**Imnotshort42: **anime fall

**Dancing4life23: **pokes you

Lori laughed out loud at their crazy antics. They were supposed to be sophomores and look at the way they were acting! However, Lori loved it immature idiots were half the fun of high school.

**Imnotshort42: **jumps up NO POKING LORI!!!!!  
**Dancing4life23: **YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP ME!!! MUWAHAHA!!! XD

**Imnotshort42: **evil grin pulls out random stuffed animal Pulls out flamethrower

**Dancing4life23: **gasp NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! DON'T HURT THE CUTE FLUFFY ANIMAL!!!!! sniffles I…I cries surrender!

By now Lori was laughing her ass off. This was hilarious. How quickly the conversation had turned. How quickly they had gotten off subject. Lori's laugh rang through her room, only Ed could make her act this way. The usual Lori was calm and laid back never this hyper never this idiotic. Only Edward Elric could bring out this part of her. Kind of strange, really, now that she thought about it… but that was getting into the part of her thoughts that we agreed not to talk about. Ever. Under any circumstances. Well, maybe under torture…

**Dancing4life23: **We got off subject again you realize…

**Imnotshort42: **We always do...

**Dancing4life23: **that we do…so what about Katherine is she nervous?

**Imnotshort42: **Not that I know of

**Dancing4life23: **I really can't believe we'll be sophomores…only 2 more years of school and we're done

**Imnotshort42: **yeah I know…only 2 years that's not a lot and we have no idea what's to come

Again the conversation had turned from hilarious to serious. The two's conversations often ended up like this looking towards the future. Lori closed her eyes letting the thought sink in. Two more years of school and she was done. She didn't know what was in store, if she would remain friends with any of her friends. What she would with her life. Who she would fall in love with. (And she planned on falling in love, though with who is still in that confidential piece of her thoughts that shall not be hinted at under any circumstance.)

Lori smiled slightly and began to type a response after some thought.

**Dancing4life23: **Yeah butnot knowing what is coming is what makes it so much fun!

She knew she was right. No one knew what would happen this year or the next. Knowing that you didn't know what would happen that is was so unpredictable was the fun of it though.

Lori smiled.

Who knew what this year held for them. All of them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two peoples! Thank you for the two people who reviewed. (Even if you already read this story) It means a lot. Anywho this chpater was written by Araine and edited by me.

**Chapter Two**

The car sputtered as the engine revved with its own reckless abandon. Nayumi Tanaka frowned at her steering wheel as she turned harder on the key and stepped slightly on the gas. The '85 T-Bird backed smoothly out of the driveway, and the girl of eighteen years let a small smile escape her. One leg of her journey complete, at least. Maybe she'd get there on time; it was only 7:12...

Wait a second… 7:12? Shit! First day and she was already late! School started at 7:30, and it was an approximately thirty minute drive to the school! Dangit, dangit, dangit! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Dumb alarm clock!

She certainly wasn't used to getting up so early - her last school had started at the same time, but it was the local high school. Where she would be going, had the shit not hit the fan last year. But this year was a new start, a new place, where those people from her old school couldn't get to her. Yes, it was a new start… and she was starting out late! Crap!

Nayumi floored the gas as she flew onto the highway, miraculously not hitting any cars in her wake. Maybe if she just sped a little, she would make it on time. She flicked on her turn signal and merged into the fast lane, pressing down on the gas and taking her car to 80 mph. Maybe. Just maybe. Probably not. Crap.

It was 7:33 when she finally made it to Anime High. There were a few people milling about in the parking lot when Nayumi made her mad dash inside - probably skipping class. That said, where was her first class? Dammit. Today was not her day. Maybe she could get off on account of getting lost.

"Umm, excuse me, miss?" an adult woman was walking up to her, a benevolent smile on her old and chiseled face, wearing an I.D. tag - likely one of the teachers or other faculty. Nayumi looked at her blankly. "The gymnasium is in the other direction."

"Gymnasium?" Nayumi asked blankly, blinking slightly at the staff member, who nodded at her, still smiling benevolently.

"Yes, for orientation," she said. "It is the first day after all."

"Orientation…? Shit!" Nayumi exclaimed, turning around and dashing the other way, completely unheeding of the teacher's calls for her to watch her language. She stopped in front of the gymnasium doors, opening them as quietly as she could. The first thing she noticed was a young man with stunning silver hair looking disdainfully at her - especially at her late entrance. She blushed under his gaze - mostly because of her embarrassment at being late, but also because he was extremely good-looking.

He turned back around, but she found herself staring at him as she took a seat at the back of the gym. While this was happening, a man had come forward, a microphone in his hand and a big smile on his face.

"Welcome, students of Anime High!" he exclaimed, in the charismatic voice that it essential to becoming a guest speaker. "Welcome to another year of your lives. And especially welcome to the Class of 2007, this years graduating class!"

A wave of cheers erupted from all the seniors in the room, and Nayumi cheered along with them. It was hard to believe she was a senior after all this time. Many things had changed, including herself. The man continued speaking as the roar subsided.

"But before I talk your ears off, let me introduce to you last years Junior class president, Mr. Sesshomaru Taishou himself!"

And then, to Nayumi's infinite surprise, the silver-haired man (who she had been staring at for the good half of the guest speaker's speech) stood up to come take the microphone.

------------------------

If you could ask a student of Anime High if Hoshiko Sendei loved school, and they would doubtlessly say yes. Truth be told, though it was only admitted to her deepest consciousness, she only wanted to get out of the hellhole that was high school and get to college. Which was the reason she had pretty much zoned out during the speech from the motivational speaker.

Of course, when last year's Junior President Sesshoumaru Taishou stood up to take the microphone, Hoshiko listened up. She'd had something of a fan girl crush on the white-haired man since she'd first seen him in her Freshman year. Every girl did, it was rather inevitable - he was, after all, probably one of the hottest things this earth had ever seen. Hoshiko had already come to terms with the fact that she would probably never be noticed by the stoic Senior. It didn't stop her from hoping, though.

"Welcome, students of Anime High," Sesshomaru said, his rich, smooth voice clearly coming through the microphone. "I am Sesshomaru Taisho, last years class president. As it is my job to welcome you to our prestigious school, I will attempt to do so eloquently."

He let out a small smile, something rarely seen, and Hoshiko heard a collective sigh go through the mass of the female population. She scowled slightly and drummed her fingers on her leg irritably, while she chanted the mantra 'Don't let it bother you' to herself. Only in her head, of course.

"I am extremely proud of all the students, having taken the entrance examination and found qualified, and would like to say that on behalf of the faculty it would be in your best interests to work hard.

"Returning students, you know the drill - attend your classes, complete your homework, and don't let life grip you too hard, lest you get swept away. Freshmen, let me give you a piece of advice. High school is not as easy as you may think. That is all."

With a dip of his beautiful head and a turn that sent his silver hair flying around him, the wonderfully beautiful Sesshoumaru stepped away from the microphone, giving the guest speaker his cue to step back up. And he did.

"W-well, that was a bit morbid," he said, still retaining his infallible smile, though it seemed a bit more uncertain than it once did. "Mr. Taisho is, however, correct - high school is not a piece of cake. You are all intelligent students, and Anime High is a place where that intelligence will be tested."

He seemed to be regaining confidence. "Obviously attending your classes and completing your homework is a good thing. Remember, each day, college looms closer - and while high school may seem like forever, the next step is only a matter of days away. Whether is be one-hundred and eighty, for you seniors, 720 for the freshmen, or something in between for the rest of you. Be conscious of how you spend your days, for they are what amounts your life…"

It was about here where Hoshiko tuned out.

The dark-haired girl leaned a little further back in her seat, and let her eyes glaze over, though the occasional glance over at Sesshoumaru was not uncommon. Nor was the look over the crowd for other lookers - like that brown-haired hottie over there. Wonder who he is…

She smiled a bit, and sighed. Yes, it sure looked to be a good year.

Especially if she could get his number.

------------------------

The earbuds of the iPod had possessed a permanent connection to her ears ever since the assembly had started. She could still hear faintly the speaker through the microphone, and the people chattering around her, but all she honestly cared about was the music currently blasting into her ear.

She grinned to herself as she mouthed the lyrics…

'_What good's sitting at home_

_All alone on the shelf?_

_If you want to find romance_

_You've got to find it yourself_

_The someone I'm waiting for_

_Is somewhere waiting for me_

_So somewhere is the place I've really got to be'_

Of course it was a Dancemania lyric, considering the person in question. Yue Kinamoto was a sucker for all things with a good beat, and her iPod was her most treasured possession. She hardly needed her lyric printouts anymore, considering the amount stored in her memory.

'Goodness, I sound like a robot,' she thought, amused at herself and at life, and at how the guest speaker's smile twitched in an amusing way. Of course, that thought meant that she had skipped mouthing the next verse.

'_Gotta make it easier to notice me there_

_You may not get a second try_

_Mr. Right may be passing you by_

_Don't you sit there, get him_

_While the getting is good!'_

She liked the song - it was upbeat, good to dance to, and had fun lyrics. Hmm, lyrics about love… She hoped one day she'd find a guy who would play Dance Dance Revolution with her. Boy, would that be fun…

'_Boy meets girl_

_It happens all the time_

_Suddenly it hits you, with no reason or rhyme_

_Fall in love_

_Do you believe in miracles?_

_Listen to the god of romance'_

And that was the chorus - one that fit the song, remaining upbeat, fun to dance to, and with lyrics about love.

And then…

"Oi, what you singin' to?"

Yue turned around, flicking the earbud out of her right ear, keeping the other one in, to turn around and see a redhead with an Irish accent and expressive cerulean eyes. Mmm, Irish accent….

"Music," she said snarkily.

It was at that moment that the teacher supervising their section hissed at them to be quiet. She turned around, but not before giving Irish boy a grin, which he readily returned.

Too bad the song was over by now…

Stupid short versions.

-----------------------

The darkly-dressed girl followed the flow of the crowd as they were dismissed to go find their first class. She held a binder clenched tightly in her arms, and silently allowed herself to be jostled by the crowd, wanting to speak out but not doing so.

Kurisuchina Hikaru looked down at her map of the school, biting her lip in uncertainty. The extensive campus was confusing, and she could hardly figure out where she was in the maze of the hallway. The human river moving through the school's halls split around her like she were a rock in their way.

She always felt in the way…

_You know you'd like to let me stretch out my power, let me push this crowd away, so you could be alone, blissfully alone…_

Kurisu frowned, and buried her face deeper into the map, ignoring the whispering voice that sounded so much like it came from just behind her ear - but was never really there, because it was inside her head.

Styriknax…

Kurisu's lip trembled slightly, as she stared even more intently at the map, the black lines blurring, becoming two black lines under her intense gaze.

"You lost, Freshman?"

Kurisu looked up, to see Krad - a junior who lived up the street from her.

"U-u-umm-" Kurisu stuttered, her hands trembling violently, a blush rising to her face.

"Y'know, you won't find anything with the map that close to your face," Krad continued.

"I-I-I didn't m-mea-"

"Where are you trying to go?"

"E-17," she whispered in a quiet voice.

He grinned at her. "It's right around the corner, you dope. Here, I'll show you."

Kurisu followed the blonde-haired man allowing a small smile to grace her face as she watched him. He was so totally self-assured - a bit of a prick, but that was OK, she hardly minded. Not to mention he was amazingly good-looking. Half the guys in this school were lookers, it was quite amazing.

Krad stopped by a door, a sign in white letters labeling it E-17. He was right, it had been right around the corner. Kurisu blushed slightly, only partially from embarrassment.

"Th-thank you, K-Krad-sama," she said, bowing her head slightly, her light brown hair flowing around her cheeks.

"My pleasure," he said, giving her a winning smile. "Just try not to get lost again. I have better things to do than lead you Freshmen around like sheep."

Kurisu blushed again, and turned to open the door to her Algebra classroom. She slipped in and took a seat near the back, setting her binder on the desk as she began to daydream. That smile… she hoped he'd smile more often. Especially if he smiled at her…

Especially if he smiled for her…

--------------------

The sports bag swung around her shoulder, hitting the back of her calve as she neared her locker, and she heaved the heavy thing off of her shoulder. It was almost too bad that she had practice today, and was stuck wearing an all-purpose T-shirt, khaki shorts, and tennis shoes. She'd almost wanted to dress up.

Kouga probably would've shot her, though.

Confused as to who Kouga is yet? He's the captain of the track team, a senior, with sky blue eyes, and in the summer months when there is no track, he's the star of the cross country team.

He was also Mayaru's idol - and sometimes her rival.

After all, she wasn't number two for nothing - and Kouga was one of the main reasons. He was popular, something of a ladies man (though completely hung up with this girl named Kagome), and fast as the wind. He'd infuriated Maya since day one, way back when they were both Freshman first starting out on the cross country team. Since then she had trained obsessively to be able to beat him.

And now that she was a senior, she hoped to see that dream come true.

A grin crossed her face, as her hand sent her locker flying shut, as the bell marking the passing period rang. Ahh, having first period off was bliss…

She hoisted her binder into a more manageable position in her arms, and, brushing her wine-colored hair behind her ear; she turned and headed toward her next class. As she passed through the hallways, she grinned somewhat sadistically at the obviously lost Freshmen.

Ah, yes, being a senior sure had its perks.

------------------------

Risha Katsume skidded into her classroom at the last possible second, swearing at herself in her head for not remembering the layout of the school over the summer. One would think that after a year of going to school there, she wouldn't get lost on the first day.

Of course, it didn't help that her classroom was in the most out of the way hallway, situated between two hallways, and across the school from her locker. Dumb confusing school.

"I'm extremely sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed, taking a seat near the door. "I got a bit lost on the way here!"

The photography teacher just waved at her, so as to say that it was alright, and continued with her introduction. It seemed as though the teacher got that a lot, considering the location of the classroom.

"… You will all learn in time that Photography is an art, and an eye for that art is what I shall teach you. Which is why we shall be looking at wonderful works by my past students, as well as some of the giants in photography today," the teacher said. "By the end of the grading period, we will start to take more and more of our own pictures, as well as start to learn darkroom techniques.

"Now, I shall pass out our class syllabus. This details materials you need to bring, and the way I shall be grading you…"

As the teacher began to explain the syllabus, Risha took the time to look around at the photographs hung haphazardly on the walls. There were beautiful pictures, some that Risha recognized from calendars, others that she had never seen at all.

She smiled when she looked at them, using her somewhat photographic memory to take in the entire room. Yes, sometimes being a Copy Demon had its perks.

After all, Anime High wasn't the most normal of schools. It was something of a refuge to demon kind, and Risha was sure she had seen a water nymph at orientation, as well as a couple of other odd characters.

She wasn't sure why it was this school that He chose to keep His agents employed at. All she knew was that her mother worked for Him, and wished for her to attend this school because of its policies.

She blinked her eyes, aware that if she used her power for long enough, they could potentially give her away. The room (so far as she could tell through her somewhat mediocre abilities) was full of humans, who doubtlessly just thought this as a prestigious, academically oriented, super prep school.

Which it was.

At least, on the surface.

Oh, how much of an uproar there would be if one of the humans found out about this school's secret.

It was almost something she was tempted to try.

Almost…

But not really.

Best to look at all the pictures, pretend to be a normal student like the rest of them, pretend to fit in…

Oooh, that was a pretty picture of a rose.

------------------

The scribble and scratch of the pen was audible in the cool air of the fall day. She counted herself lucky that it had cooled down enough by lunch time to warrant not that many people being around. Most of the students hadn't had the foresight to bring a jacket.

The small, red, leather-bound diary was one of her most treasured possessions, already much written in by her black fountain pen. A favorite gift from her parents.

She pursed her lips, shifted the position she was sitting in to a more comfortable one, and held the pen poised above the book, a look of contemplation on her face.

What had she written so far?

… '_First day back to school. I have six classes - Geometry, Chemistry, Gym (ugh!), English, Economics, and French. I'm not sure what to think of my classes yet, though I know I don't much like gym. It's not the athletics part either… I think I explained that earlier in the diary, though…_

_I got to see Sesshoumaru for the first time (surprise surprise), and he is good looking, I will admit. But I'm not in love with him. There's the half the girls in this school for that. _

_Speaking of relationships… well, I already wrote about some stuff. I haven't found anybody who really… clicks… yet. Like, I figure I'll know it when I see it - not exactly the greatest excuse, and I'm sure you're laughing at me…_

_Well, you would be if you weren't a book and could laugh. _

_Anyways, back to Sesshoumaru. I don't exactly see what's so great about him. His younger brother InuYasha, now… he is pretty much a god. I almost wish I could ask him out, and I would, were he not so hung up over that senior Kikyo (she's a bit creepy, don't get what he sees in her), or Kagome-chan and she's the sweetest person in the world…_

_If she wants to be with him, she deserves it, I say!_

_Whoo! Stand up for love! (That's a song, isn't it?)_

_I need to stop rambling. I'm not so sure if Kagome likes InuYasha anyways. She's hinted somewhat about wanting a 'Mr. Perfect' to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. _

…_I hope she's not talking about Hojo. _

_Not to be mean to Hojo or anything, I just can't see them together. After all, he'd look perfectly cute with Ayumi-chan. (They're both a bit clueless, but that's kinda mean.)_

_I'm glad that my locker's in a better place this year - it's so much easier to access than it was last year. Stupid thing. Hopefully it won't jam as much…'_

Asami Harada looked at her diary. Maybe this was a good place to end it. She set her pen down on the paper bound inside the book, and began to write again.

'… _First days are always fun. _

_Until next time_

_Asami.'_

With a satisfied smile she flipped the book shut, and turned to reenter the cafeteria, hopefully to eat her lunch.

As she entered she saw her friends from last year - InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Hojo.

"Hey, you guys!" she exclaimed, and they smiled at her. "So, what do you think of the Freshmen this year?"

Miroku grinned. "Well, I haven't gotten the chance to talk to them. However, I did see this exquisite redhead - perhaps the pick of the bunch. Well, except for you, my dear Sango…"

Speaking of whom, she was glaring quite obviously at Miroku, obviously getting ready to hit him. That is, until he groped her, and she smacked the oblivion out of him.

"It's a wonder they haven't charged you yet," she muttered.

Asami laughed. "What about you guys?"

"I don't know, they're OK," Kagome said, with a shrug.

"Feh," InuYasha commented, but Asami could tell his eyes wandered in the direction of another table - where a bunch of girls sat.

Hmm…

So maybe InuYasha and Kagome weren't such a tight couple, as she had originally thought.

-----------------

"Wow, Kat, I can't believe we got into this class together _too_," Alphonse Elric exclaimed joyfully, a large, innocent smile on his face. Katherine smiled back at him, a little shyly, and pointed out that since they were both honors students (and therefore had the same teachers) it wasn't that amazing.

He just smiled back at her, and Katherine felt her stomach flip-flop, making her wonder if sharing all these classes with him was a good thing.

Of course, on one hand she was overjoyed - they had three out of seven periods together, which wasn't bad. But it also meant that she was so close to him, and yet so far. She'd always known Al had something of a crush on Winry, who was, literally, their girl next door. She was, of course, oblivious, being so wrapped up in her mechanics and engineering classes. But still…

She sat down next to Al, her friend since the end of grade school. And her (very confidential, super secret, never-to-be-breathed-a-word about) crush since the middle of the seventh grade.

"Hey, I'll bet we get to sit together," Al said, still boyish in all his mannerisms. "And then we can make paper airplanes and fly them across the room."

"We're supposed to be honors students," Katherine admonished. "We're not supposed to do those kinds of things."

Al gave her the puppy dog eyes, sticking out his lip and all, and said in the most pathetic voice he could muster, "But Kat-chan, I want to…"

Katherine blushed and looked away. He was the only one she let call her Kat-chan, because when he did her stomach raised in euphoria and she could hardly resist him anything.

"Well…" she said indecisively, trying to save herself from something that she would regret later.

"Yay!" Al exclaimed. "That works on you ever time, Kat-chan!"

Katherine blushed an even more brilliant shade of red, and took to staring at her desk, but she was still looking at Al through the corner of her eye.

He looked as though he was about to say something potentially embarrassing, but then the bell rang, and the teacher started talking.

"Hello, class…"

'If there was ever a place where saved by the bell applied, that would be it,' Katherine thought, as she looked up and smiled at Al.

He returned her smile.

Oh, yes. Definitely going to be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

It seems that no one is reading this but by some miracalous thing someone is reading this and not just feeling like reviewing but either way...here's chapter 3. Its written by me. Read and review(because reviews are always welcome)

--------------------

"SERU! HEY!"

Seru Himura's head turned to see who the source of all the yelling was. The source of her embarrassment. She saw none other then that obnoxious yet somehow loveable wolf demon Kouga running towards her, pushing through the crowd of students. (Earning a deafening glare from some of the Juniors and Sophomores he had pushed aside.)

"Hey Kouga," replied Seru calmly, as the wolf demon approached her. Kouga grinned at her, one that she lazily returned. Kouga was a rather popular senior, captain of the track team, not too bad with the looks, Seru supposed. She had known the wolf demon since middle school, and rather liked him though her brother thought he was a bit obnoxious, which he was but that was ok.

"Yo how was your summer?" he asked. Seru shifted her binder in her arms into a more comfortable position. She began to walk and Kouga followed.

"Could've been better could've been worse…and yours?" answered Seru tactfully. Kouga smiled lazily and placed his hands in his pockets in that oh-so-cool way. His black hair swishing gracefully as he walked.

"Eh…it was alright…." Kouga said. The boy had yelled to her across the hall to exchange courtesies? Since when was Kouga like this? Seru gave the wolf demon beside her a curious look. She had known him since middle school he must have some alternative reason to calling upon her.

Normally he hung out with his jock friends and was often seen squabbling with that girl on his track team, Mayaru, the two were always fighting. Personally Seru thought the two were perfect for each other. Unfortunately Kouga was too hung up on Kagome (A very nice girl, Seru thought) who had no interest in Kouga in that way, to notice.

A silence fell between the two seniors.

"So…" said Seru finally breaking the silence. "Are you still going to try to get Kagome this year?

Kouga looked thoughtful for a moment. Had he not thought about this yet?

"Don't know…" He said after a moment. "I still kinda like her, I think, but I get that she doesn't like me so….I don't know"

"Well I think you going after a sophomore is a bit….I don't know," Seru wanted to pick her words carefully in this situation.

"Odd," she decided finally. "I mean Kagome is really nice, don't get me wrong, but I think you should kind of go out for someone our age"

"Yeah sort of like you and Sano being the same age and all?" said Kouga shooting his friend a sly look with a wry grin. Seru's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"What?!" she exclaimed aghast. Sanosuke Sagara was her brother's, Kenshin's, best friend. And though she would never ever in a million years breathe a word of this to anyone, not even her best friend Skyler Shales, she kinda sorta…liked him.

"Don't try to hide it you so like him….everyone knows it," said Kouga calmly. Is this why he had approached her? Seru shook her head at Kouga, unable to respond. She was surprised how quickly her cheeks had turned color.

"You like him! You like him!" chanted Kouga a wide grin plastered on his face. Seru blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Shut your yap Kouga! I do not!" she denied glaring at Kouga defiantly, her cheeks still burning with embarrassment. Kouga's grin only widened at the site of her red cheeks.

"You like him you wanna date him you wanna hold him!" he teased.

"Ugh Kouga! I….I gotta go!" exclaimed Seru flustered she picked up her pace leaving the grinning wolf demon behind her. Once she was sure she was out of his site Seru slowed down her pace. Finally able to calm down. She let a sigh escape her delicate lips.

She did not like him. She did not like Sano.

She didn't like Sanosuke Sagara. Yes, that's what she would let everyone believe.

For now.

------------------

The young 17 year old made her way down the busy hallways of Anime High maneuvering through the hordes of students trying to find their way to classes. Ah…first days how she hated them. All those freshman running around obviously lost and confused. Oh so nervous and scared. There was no way she was that scared on her first day at Anime High only two years ago.

Maki Kotsuda glared at the junior who just bumped into her. The junior boy was one she recognized as Hiei. Hiei showed sign of regret for the action or any emotion at all as he passed Maki.

"Jerk…" spat Maki under her breath. Maki's crimson eyes followed the young demon (Yes she knew he was a demon; half the students were demons here) and watched as he pushed his way through his fellow peers paying no heed to their feelings.

Maki might've been considered lucky, as she was one of the only people who Hiei did not glare at as if she had just punched him in the face every time she came in contact with him.

_Self righteous prick not even apologizing….Hmph_ thought Maki bitterly as she maneuvered out of the way of some freshman boy who had tripped and stumbled over his own two feet.

Hiei was a rather short 11th grader, but he was the one person you did not under any circumstances mess with. One of the, if not the, toughest kid in school he always didn't always resort to violence but when he did he showed no mercy towards his opponent. He was cold and quiet on the outside oh and that stare of his was enough to make even the biggest toughest seniors back down. Though, Maki did have to admit he was kinda hot.

Hiei only hung out with his little group of friends. Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, two kids in their sophomore year. Urameshi was in her friend Amie Hiten's math class this year, Amie had always liked Yusuke he was a tough street kid with an attitude, who wasn't much on the academic scale, but when it came to street smarts and video games there was no one smarter.

Oh and Amie is a close friend of Maki's. How the two's friendship started was rather a mystery but Maki was fond of the 10th grader.

Kuwabara was a bit of an idiot in her opinion. (In almost everyone's opinion actually…) But, she had to admit, he did have good morals and was a regular gentlemen.

Then there was Kurama. Ah…Kurama the genius. Kurama was the handsome emerald eyed red-head in Maki's grade. Actually, I believe he has his own fan club. Kurama is a genius, in all AP classes with the highest averages, 4.0 GPA of course. How this calm and gentle redhead became friends with the cold-hearted Hiei was beyond Maki.

At lunch every year Maki would observe the group of friends carefully as they sat at their spot outside near that great oak tree. Yusuke leaning against the trunk talking, or arguing as the case may be, animatedly with Kuwabara who sat cross legged in front of the trunk of the tree. Kurama always looking so peaceful and elegant his nose buried in his latest book, ignoring the lame bickering of his two younger friends beside him.

Then Hiei who always sat perched on the branch of the great oak. His back leaning against the old trunk, eyes closed relaxing. Occasionally opening an eye to observe his surrounding or making a witty remark to something one of his friend's had said.

Oh how Maki had watched them. Silently wishing to be included in the group of friends. To be sitting with them by that tree. With Hiei. Often imagining herself sitting just below Hiei on the ground having a conversation with him.

But these were top secret thoughts that she would keep to herself thank you very much.

-----------------

A young girl with dark brown hair made her way through the busy hallways of Anime High, trying nervously not to get smashed between all the upperclassman. Micki had to admit, she was a bit nervous being it was her first day, and all. I mean who wouldn't be?

But things had gone smoothly so far. Though the president guy, Sesshy (As Micki had dubbed him, remarking his name was too long to remember to the girl beside her making the girl giggle) was a bit…well…grim. She had been able to find all her classes so far. Only two more to find, only two more blocks left of the first day of High school.

On the flip side she had made friends! The girl she sat next to in the Orientation, also happened to be in her Global History class, Vivian Jamison was her name. Micki had decided just to call her Vivvy as it was easier for her to remember. Vivvy was quiet and seemed really shy but as the block wore on Micki was able to get a full conversation out of her and both were laughing by the end of the block.

Then there was Naomi Miyake, a girl who was in her Algebra class in 2nd block. Coincidently Vivvy was also in this class. (At this point the two girls exchanged schedules only to find they also had English, Spanish, and Studio Art together!) Naomi quickly fit in with the two girls, Naomi who had a little tough girl attitude but despite her cold exterior was fun to be with after a while. Micki had also gotten her to open up.

Micki could tell the three of them were going to be close friends. After all they were her first friends in High school how do you forget that? Not to mention she would be seeing Vivvy this block as well, as she and Micki had English right now.

Micki looked around the doors around her until finally she spotted her destination. F-48. Micki sighed in relief this was another class she could cross off her list to find. She walked into the room to find most students had already arrived.

Micki quickly spotted Vivvy sitting in the middle of the classroom an empty seat beside her. Micki slid into the desk and smiled at her new friend. Vivvy readily returned it, and the two girls began to talk quietly amongst themselves.

"Ohh! Vivvy guess what Naomi is in my Study Hall before this! Our study hall teacher is a nut job though," said Micki thoughtfully after a moment of thinking as if remembering the teacher in her mind. Vivian giggled.

"I think she's in my gym actually…" said Vivian thinking about it rattling her brain to remember Naomi's schedule in which she had viewed in Algebra just this morning. "She's in our Spanish class isn't she?"

"Yupp," nodded Micki, her dark brown hair falling over her shoulders gracefully. Micki went to say something else when she noticed her friend's attention had been borrowed. Micki looked in the direction in which Vivian was looking to find, she was looking at a young blonde sitting a few rows over. The boy with spikey blonde hair, who Micki had recognized as Naruto Uzumaki from Vivian and Micki's Global History class, was talking animatedly to the boy next to him, who looked positively uninterested.

Micki smirked was her new friend possibly interested in the young boy? Micki got ready to comment on it when the teacher walked in.

"Hello class…"

Micki sighed bored as the teacher began to go over the rules of the classroom. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand, and discreetly looked over to Naruto and the boy next to him who also looked bored.

For the first time Micki took in the appearance of the boy next to Naruto. He had brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and the coolest thing of all…he had an earring. He was cute, Micki admitted to herself.

_Wonder what his name is…?_ Micki found herself wondering now staring a little more openly at the boy. Micki was snapped out of her gaze as she felt Vivian poke her in the ribs. Micki glared at her friend and hissed.

_"What?"_

Vivian made a discreet gesture to the front of the room.

"Micki? Is Micki here?" called the teacher scanning the room. Oh.

Crap.

"I'm right here!" exclaimed Micki raising her hand in the air. The teacher gave her a disdainful look but only nodded and checked off her name on the list.

"Kelly…Kyoko…Kei…" The teacher continued off the list until finally.

"Shikamaru?"

"Here," answered a monotone voice. Micki looked over to find the owner of the voice was the very boy she had been staring at. Micki looked over at him and smiled.

Shikamaru huh?

Oh she would definitely have to get to know him this year.

Definitely.

---------------------

"Kazuki, man, wait up!" called a young boy with orange hair. Kazuki Itou's head turned to view, Kazuma Kuwabara, a friend of his.

"Kuwabara hey," greeted Kazuki with a curt nod of his head as Kuwabara approached. Kuwabara smiled his idiot grin, and Kazuki had to grin back. Oh yes, his friend was an idiot but it was what made him so much fun.

Kuwabara was a sophomore, Kazuki's age. How he had passed 9th grade with such low grades was beyond Kazuki, and he was sure Kuwabara's grades would be no better this time around. Kuwabara may not be the smartest person but he had a heart of gold, and his intentions were in the right place no matter how many fights he got in with Urameshi.

"How's your first day been?" asked Kazuki politely. As was his nature, Kazuki was a pleaser, as he considered himself; he tried hard to please everyone

"Alright I guess…look at all these tiny freshmen Kazuki!" exclaimed Kuwabara excitedly his eyes dancing. Kazuki laughed. But Kuwabara was right there were so many! According to the principal this was the biggest freshman class they had so far. They must be a smart bunch, to get in here. Kazuki remembered the entrance exam and how difficult it had been, even for him a straight A student.

Kuwabara continued to ramble on and Kazuki listened half-heartedly, even if he wasn't fully paying attention he could still hear what Kuwabara was saying.

Kazuki was a rather popular sophomore. On the basketball team, though not completely amazing but a good team player! And he was a part of the school paper; he planned on rejoining this year, considering he loved to write. He was a very likeable person overall, and he was an O.K. looker. Short jet black hair and brown eyes, he definitely wasn't the god Sesshoumaru or InuYasha were but he wasn't ugly either.

Kazuki had a good group of friends, and befriended easily. A solid A- average and very well liked among his teachers. But even after all this he still didn't have that special someone. Not that he didn't want to date but…he hardly had time to. With his busy schedule and keeping up his grades.

And he hadn't found the right girl for him yet. Even if he was a boy he wasn't like many of the others he was not only interested in getting in a girl's pants but cared about what they were like on the inside too. Though, don't get him wrong, he did like a pretty face.

Suddenly the bell sounded throughout the school, and Kazuki just noticed Kuwabara and he were the only two in the hallway. Shit.

Kazuki quickly bid goodbye to his friend and took off running. He was going to be late on his first day…fantastic. Fan-freaking-tastic!

Kazuki sprinted down the hallways figuring no one would be there as they would all be in class. Unfortunately he was wrong. Rounding a corner quickly he was immediately greeted by a collision, his body smashed into someone else's. Kazuki fell backwards on butt and closed his eyes in pain. Shit that hurt.

Kazuki's books fell all over the place along with the person he had knocked down. Ohh the person he had knocked down…shoot. Kazuki quickly rose to his feet and on instinct began to apologize profusely.

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, sorry I hope I didn't hurt you," rambled on Kazuki keeping his gaze to the ground as he began to pick up his books and the stranger's books.

"Oh it's alright…I wasn't watching where I was going either," answered a light female voice. Kazuki looked up in surprise at the beautiful voice and found it went with an equally beautiful face.

A raven-haired beauty with chocolate brown eyes. Those chocolate eyes that were looking so surprised and curious into his. She looked so familiar…Kazuki could've sworn she was in one of his classes last year. Oh what was her name??

"I'm sorry…" Kazuki found himself apologizing again. The mystery girl only nodded still not tearing her eyes from his.

"It's ok. Really."

The girl finally feeling uncomfortable under Kazuki's gaze broke their eye-lock and finished picking up her books. Kazuki picked up the rest of his books and handed the girl the remainder of her books.

God what was her name?! It was nagging at him now…finally he just broke down and asked.

"I'm sorry, but you look so familiar, and I can't seem to remember your name?" said Kazuki as politely as he could muster. The girl looked surprised for a moment but quickly recovered.

"Oh I'm Kagome, Kagome Higuarishi," said Kagome. Kagome Yes! She was in his English class last year, a smart girl who was popular among her peers. She hung out with those 3 juniors InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku. Then that girl from their grade Asami Harada. Yes it was coming back to him.

"I'm–" Kazuki didn't get to finish as Kagome eagerly cut him.

"Kazuki Itou, I know"

A look of surprise crossed Kazuki's handsome face.

"Yeah…"he said slowly, unsurely. A light blush crossed Kagome's face in embarrassment. Kazuki shifted uncomfortably; usually he had no problems talking to the opposite sex what was wrong now?

"Erm…well---I better go…" mumbled out Kazuki suddenly feeling very shy in front of this beauty.

"Um right me too…" answered Kagome quietly. So both teenagers went there separate ways to their classrooms.

Kagome Higuarishi….how had Kazuki not noticed this rare beauty before? Kazuki smiled.

No matter. He would make sure this wasn't the only time Kazuki saw Kagome.

----------------------

"How very boring…" muttered a young girl under her breath as she fingered a piece of her blonde hair. She glared down at the sheet of paper in front of her.

'Do you have any brothers or sisters?'

Suzuki glared at the paper. She smirked as an idea appeared in her head for an answer to this question.

'Why do you care?' she jotted down quickly. This was some stupid get to know you exercise. Suzuki Wolfgang now sat in her Earth Science class; Earth Science had to be the most pointless subject, it was so easy. Suzuki knew no one liked it, yet here was this crazy science teacher rambling on excitedly as if this subject was heaven and earth itself.

_'What a nerd…'_ observed Suzuki an amused smile playing at her lips. Suzuki played with her hair, innocently twirling it between two fingers. Suzuki licked her lips, bored if this was how the rest of the year would play out, she just might shoot herself.

The only reason she was in this damn prep school was because of Him. Suzuki's father worked for Him, and as many students here she was sure, he wanted her to attend because of His policies. Being a demon was hard sometimes; of course Suzuki was not really a demon she supposed. Or did being ¼ wolf demon ½ miko and ¼ dog demon count a being a demon?

Well she supposed she was a demon after all, she did have demon blood in her. Suzuki's amber eyes wandered towards the window, gazing out into the courtyard filled with luscious plants and trees. Her mind began to wander to the demon population.

How many demons took refuge here, Suzuki did not know. She could've sworn she heard her father mention something about it being about 500 demons or more. Suzuki tried so hard to get out information from her father about Him, but he wouldn't budge.

She was so curious. He was so mysterious; one thing she did know was that He was supposedly out to help all demon kind and this school was a place where demon children could go to school and be 'normal'. (Whatever that was…) And their parents could rest easy knowing they were safe.

The other human students and their parents were blissfully oblivious to this situation. It was better this way.

Suzuki bit back a sigh, and closed her eyes relaxing a little resting her chin in her palm. She was so sick of hearing she was too young to understand what was going on. Or that it didn't concern her.

The hell it didn't concern her! This whole stupid school was built to keep demon children like her safe. But from what? She wanted to know. Damn it maybe if they knew it would be easier to protect themselves.

Only if her father knew. If Suzuki's father knew how many times she lay awake in bed listening eagerly to her father's conversations with Him. She tried so hard to get info but never could…even as a little girl.

-----Flashback--------

_"Yes I know that he's on the move, yes sir," said Suzuki's father into his cell phone. He was pacing worriedly through the living room of the house. Suzuki, only 7 years old, watched carefully her hands hanging tight to the bars that hung off the railing on the stairs. Trying hard to make no noise. _

Suzuki's mother sat on the couch her head buried in her hands, as if she had just received terrible news…but what?

"Yes I understand fully sir, yes sir…goodbye." Suzuki's father hung up his cell phone closing it quickly. He let a sigh escape him as he took a seat next to his wife. Speaking of whom, had lifted her head up and looked at her husband with weary eyes glazed over with worry.

"What do we do? What about Suzuki…oh what do we tell her?" said her mother feeling tears brim in her eyes. Suzuki looked down with worry…why was her mom crying? Why did her father look so worried? Oh only if she knew back then. Only if she knew.

"We tell her nothing…" answered Suzuki's father determinedly.

"But–"Suzuki's mother started to protest weakly. Her father stood up abruptly and turned his back on his wife.

"No she's too young"

"But…"

"No! She's too young…" said her father his voice soft. "Far too young…"

---------End Flashback-------------

Suzuki opened her eyes and wiped at them annoyed that they were wet. She did not cry. Damn it…she was 14…was she still too young?

--------------------

The young red-head let a small sigh escape her lips as her gaze drifted towards the window. She was sitting in her Geometry class and couldn't be more bored. The only thing keeping the young girl awake was the teenage boy who sat in front of her. Neji Hyuuga. Amie Hiten had always had somewhat of a crush on the quiet boy. She never knew why she was just attracted to him. Somehow.

Amie was your normal student for the most part. She got average grades and had a group of friends she was close with. Of course she had a crush like every other 15 year old girl.

Amie's sapphire eyes moved their gaze to Neji in front of her. A small smile tugged at Amie's lips as she stared at him. He was so amazing…so cute. Listen to her she sounded like a love sick school girl!

But…who could blame her?

Neji wasn't exactly popular but he was well known. He was a quiet teenager almost silent most of the time, and cold, oh, bitter cold. But he was smart! He could fight too, he's on the school Kendo Team, not the best but still extremely good. Neji was known for keeping his cool in all situations and you could never read his emotions he kept his emotional mask on.

Speaking of boys…you know who was hot? Dark Mousy, oh my god he was so dreamy! Amie tried hard not to worship the junior like a god like every other girl did. Secretly she did also, but would never show it on the outside.

Dark Mousy, now he is popular. He's worshipped like a god by the girls, for good reason mind you. Still…he did tend to be a bit conceited and a pervert from time to time but that was O.K. He is hot…it balances out. Sorta.

Stuck between crushes and the school year had barely even started yet! Amie bit back a laugh and shook her head at her foolishness, her red hair falling gracefully over her shoulders. It was the first day why was she worrying about boys? She wasn't some boy crazy prep she had better things to worry about. Better things to do.

Like counting down the minutes till this damn class ended. Amie's eyes drifted towards the clock and saw only 3 minutes left.

_3 minutes…only 3 more minutes…_chanted Amie in her mind eagerly waiting for the ringing of the bell. She really did not enjoy math class; it was terribly boring and useless too. Honestly why should she care about geometry when she had better things to worry about? Like when Roy was throwing his annual back to school bash.

Roy's back to school bash was legendary he would always invite everyone he knew. Even freshmen. Amie herself went last year. Roy Mustang was tall dark handsome, charming and…probably one of the most popular kids in all of Anime High. It was his last year here this year though; as he was a senior rumor has it though he plans on going out with a bang this year. No one quite knows how yet. But back to the party.

It was huge! Roy's family was filthy stinking rich, so he always had this huge party at his mansion every year. Like I said it is legendary live bands, tons of food, and great people. Ohh…she couldn't wait. Amie wondered vaguely how many freshmen would show.

Amie was shoved from her thoughts as the bell rang. She gathered her binders and books in her arms and smirked.

Oh this year was going to be fun. She just knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Written by Araine edited by me

-------

"Kei-onii-chan!" exclaimed the pleading voice of Maki, Kei Kotsuda's younger sister by two minutes. How that earned him the name onii-chan, and also made him the responsible one, was beyond him. "I'm hungry…"

"Then make yourself some food, Maki-chan," Kei said to her. "Anyways, why aren't you doing your homework?"

As it was, Kei was too busy reclining on his favorite couch - worn in leather from five years ago - to get up and bother with making his twin a snack.

"'Cause I don't have any! You don't get any homework on the first day of school, smart one. You should know that!" Maki exclaimed, sauntering into the room, and stopping by the couch.

"What do you want, Maki-chan?" Kei asked, his eyes flicking up toward her.

"Food," Maki said.

"Make it yourself," Kei shot back.

Which prompted Maki to sit on his stomach.

Kei felt the wind knocked out of him, and he rolled over quickly, knocking his sister onto the floor with him. She bounced right back up, exuberant as ever, and Kei rolled his eyes, coming to his own feet at a much slower pace.

"Alright, alright, I'll make food," he said, walking into their kitchen, and grabbing a box of Macaroni and Cheese from the counter. The black-haired boy opened a cabinet and reached to grab a pot in order to make the pasta.

Maki grinned and sat down expectantly at the kitchen table, as Kei prepared everything for their food. This was how it had been ever since they had started high school, and their now rather estranged father had gotten caught up in everything.

Not that Maki knew all of this - after all, it was better for her to believe that their father had left them, finally succumbing to the grief of their mother's death, and that she simply attended a normal high school that just happened to have a high concentration of demons.

Anything else… that was for Kei alone to know. The correspondence sent weekly with money to sustain the two of them was something only for Kei's eyes, for it spoke of danger just on the horizon, for the school that was their refuge.

Kei turned down the burner as the water began to boil, and added the pasta to the mix. _Best not to dwell on those thoughts_, he said firmly to himself. _Best to just concentrate on making this Macaroni._

"So how was your first day at school?" the dark-haired boy asked amiably to his twin.

"Good," Maki said, drumming her fingers on the table. "And yours?"

"Nothing to speak of," Kei said, continuing to stir the pasta.

"D'you have any classes with that Kaoru girl?" Maki needled, giving a suggestive grin.

Kei blushed immediately and began to stir the pasta faster. "Yeah, Algebra II, why?" he asked, knowing perfectly well exactly why it would be a big deal. The timer on the Macaroni went off, and Kei took the pot off the stove and poured it into a colander.

"Well, I dunno," Maki drawled, obviously enjoying this. "Maybe because you _liiike_ her?"

"I do not," Kei said bluntly, adding the cheese to the Macaroni. "You don't know what you're on about."

"You sure?" Maki teased, as Kei added the butter and milk and began stirring, until the noodles were at near perfection. "'Specially since you just begged to know her name the first time you saw her? And what about when you jumped and hollered and were giddy for days after you got her phone number? Or last year in English, when you wouldn't stop staring at her…?"

Kei simply got perpetually redder, and he quickly spooned the macaroni into a bowl and shoved it in front of his little sister's face. "Here. Food. Eat," he said, trying to sound curt, but only sounding nervous as he scuttled to grab his own bowl.

"This conversation isn't over," Maki said through a bit of macaroni.

"Chew with your mouth closed," Kei admonished. "And yes, it is. Goodness, aren't there any boys you're into?"

"They're all assholes," Maki said, talking through her food to deliberately piss Kei off.

"How crude of you," Kei commented. "I'm sure they'd find you quite the charmer."

Maki grinned, bits of macaroni still in her teeth - she looked like an utter cretin, and Kei resisted the urge to laugh. "That's what I do," she said, grinning as though she were the proudest person on earth.

"Eat your food," Kei said, exasperated.

----------

"Hey Amie, 'sup?" Justin Hiten asked his 'little' sister. He still called her that, because she was 15 minutes younger than he was, even though she was taller, and was in Junior-level Chemistry. Even though that was because he never did his homework.

She grinned at him. "Life. 42. That kind of stuff," she said, running a hand through her dark magenta hair. Hair that matched Justin's exactly.

"Nerd," Justin teased Amie, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well you're a jerk, so there," she said, a note of finality in her voice.

He raised his eyebrows. "Somehow your insults don't surprise me."

She scowled, throwing an apple at his head from the fruit bowl on the table. He caught it easily enough, and took a bite.

"Tasty," he said. "Thanks, Am's, I need more fruit in my diet."

She scrunched up her nose at him, obviously annoyed, which was exactly Justin's objective.

"Well, heck, I suppose there's not point in arguing with you," Amie said, turning and grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl for herself.

"Aww, come on, don't you like me anymore?" Justin pouted.

"Not after you became unreasonably cruel. And that is horribly immature, Justin. Sheesh, and you call me 'little'," she said. "Maybe I should start calling you 'ickle-wittle-Justy-poo.'"

Justin grimaced. "Ew."

"Yeah, that was pretty bad, wasn't it?" Amie said, laughing. Justin laughed along with her.

"Shouldn't you get started on your homework, Justin?" Amie asked, her own laughter subsiding.

"It's the first day of school - we don't have homework," Justin replied, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Baka."

"Then you'd better get started early, _baka_," Amie said. "With the rate at which you do homework, you'll need to get started now to turn it all in on time."

He scowled at her, contemplating throwing the apple back at her. "Shut up, Amie."

"I'm serious, though," she said. "You need to do well in school, Justin. You're not going to be a punk-skater forever, and I'll be too busy going to college."

He looked away. "So?" he asked, defending himself - though he knew that he was right. He'd screwed around Freshmen year. Now it was time to get serious. Except he didn't want to. He was still just a kid, after all.

"Please, Justin? Just try hard?" she asked.

"Alright," he said. "But only if you loosen up a bit. Find a boyfriend, for heavens sake!"

She laughed. "You've been nagging me about that for years, you silly goose! Ever since the sixth grade, which is way too young to date, anyways!"

"Well, yeah, 'cause you seem so lonely!" Justin defended.

"I'm not lonely. And besides, you hypocrite, why haven't you had a girlfriend yet?"

"I'm happy single," he said, grinning.

"Well, what if I am too?" she demanded.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you're lonely," he shot back, still grinning.

"I'm not lonely," she muttered. "Even if there's hot guys in my Algebra class, I'm not lonely."

"Oh, a hot guy in your Algebra class? Do tell," Justin said, hoping to get her to spill the beans.

"Geez, Justin, you gossip more than a girl!" Amie said.

Justin just laughed as she got up from the table and left the room.

------------

'It's sometimes funny being named after a cell-phone company,' Ray Nokia thought, holding his own cell phone (which was Cingular), listening at the Tetris game music sounded.

He grinned as he won the game, flipping the phone closed. The blonde-haired boy surveyed the room with a grin, looking at his room. It was organized just perfect, and while it might not be clean to meet his mother's standards, it was good enough for his, and was certainly cleaner than some of his friends rooms.

There was a buzz from his cell phone as he received a text message, and he picked it up, flipping open the phone.

'Hey, u going 2 the mall 2day?'

It was from one of his friends - they had arranged a mall trip while at the school, though Ray wasn't so sure he could go.

He replied back with, 'idk I have chores'

'Suzuki will b there'

Ray blushed bright red. This was one of the friends who knew of his little crush on Suzuki Wolfgang. She was part of one of his friend's 'groups', and Ray had sometimes tagged along with their mutual friend. He doubted she even noticed him, let alone had thought of him as a potential boyfriend.

Still, she was pretty and smart, and though Ray could have pretty much any girlfriend he really wanted (he had a reputation for being a sort of 'Mr. Perfect'), he had the most irrational crush on the blonde.

He replied back to the text message with, 'alright, wat time?'

'5:00'

'cool ill b there'

With that, he flipped his phone shut, calling downstairs, "Mom! Can I go to the mall tonight?"

"Sure," his mom replied. "What time?"

"5:00," he said.

"Then we'll need to leave in fifteen minutes," his mom said.

Ray looked at his cell phone's clock and realized that, yes, it was 4:30, and it took fifteen minutes to get to the mall.

"Yeep! And I'm not even dressed yet!"

Even though he was dressed perfectly fine in his school clothes - he still thought that he should wear something to impress Suzuki. He leapt up the stairs at record speed to change into a different shirt - a collared, button-up shirt, yellow, with a black shirt underneath. He appraised his jeans quickly and decided that they were passable.

Then he leapt back downstairs, slipping on his shoes as he walked out to the car.

"OK, let's go," his mom said, hopping into their Honda. Ray opened the door and got into the passenger's seat.

With that they drove away.

The mall was crowded, as Ray Nokia soon found out, but he spotted his friend Alexander quickly enough. He was with a group of friends, all laughing and joking around with each other.

"Alex!" Ray called, waving at the blonde-haired boy.

"Ray! Wassup, dude?"

"Aren't you a little too white to be a gangster?" Ray asked, giving his buddy a punch in the arm.

"I knew you'd show up," Alex said. "Suzuki just went to the bathroom. She'll be out in a minute."

Ray froze and blushed, and Alex began to laugh.

"Hey, hey, you'll alert the whole neighborhood like that. Just relax, man," he said, and Ray relaxed like he'd been told.

Still, he couldn't help but stare when the blonde-haired light of his life strode out of the mall. She wasn't wearing anything special, but he still felt like she was dressed as beautifully as she could be - as though she'd spent several hours on her appearance alone.

She approached the group and gave an exclamation of, "Hey, everybody, I'm back! We ready to go?"

Ray mouthed back a small, "Hi," that went nearly unnoticed it was so quiet. He smiled slightly at her, and she smiled back for a fraction of a second, before Alex said,

"Yeah, let's go."

The group began to walk, and Ray grinned walking along with them. And he was having the time of his life just being in her presence.

----------

The guitar sat comfortably in his arms - it was a black Fender, and his pride and joy. The wristbands around his arms proclaimed him as a "Restoring the Gothic Rock", and his T-Shirt said, "We're all different - no one should be the same".

Hiroshi Toku leaned back onto the comfort of his bed, well worn after years of sleeping on it. He felt like just falling asleep again… ahh…

He supposed he wanted to sleep because he was somewhat depressed - a normal reaction from people like him. But depression wasn't the whole of it - he'd spent most of last night on his computer, out in the bloggosphere.

"Well, I guess sleep is a good thing," he said, getting up to lean his guitar against the wall.

With that thought he leaned back onto his bed, and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

After that, however, the only thing that permeated his dreams was a certain blonde-haired, well-off, pretty girl he'd met in Auto shop.

Unnoticed by anyone, Hiroshi Toku began to grin in his sleep.

---------

Kiyoshi Miyake sat quietly at the dinner table, his sister sitting across from them. It was a silent meal of hamburgers, cooking by Naomi (because Kiyoshi couldn't cook to save his life).

The garage door sounded, and Kiyoshi got up, taking his plate with him. Their father had obviously just gotten home, and was not too happy with him after their fight last night. Kiyoshi didn't really want to deal with their constant bickering tonight, so he planned the finish the rest of his supper in his room.

He got up there and sat on his bed, holding the hamburger delicately between his poised fingers. He ate slovenly, not caring now that he wasn't in the company of others, and set his plate down on the ever-growing pile of dishes by his desk.

He would clean it up later, when he brought the rest down. Maybe tonight, after everyone was asleep, he would bring everything downstairs and do a load of dishes.

He could hear his father's rumbling baritone as he spoke with Naomi about school earlier that day. He could just barely make out part of the conversation as they talked, and he comforted in hearing his younger sister's voice.

He sighed, pulling out his books - fantasy novels and dark thrillers and pulp fiction were his style. He cracked open one, beginning to read, before his father called him downstairs.

"Kiyoshi, could you come down here?"

Ah, there it was. Time to face the inevitable - even if he didn't want to. Obviously, Naomi had gone to her room by now - neither of them liked to stage their battles around the girl. But when she was locked away safely in her room that was when the real barbs came out.

He plodded downstairs, his shoulders slumped, his posture bad, his hands crossed defensively, and his face a scowl.

He reached the living room where his father was sitting watching TV. Kiyoshi sat in one of the armchairs - across the room from his father, nearly facing him - not next to him. Never next to him.

His father laboriously switched off the TV and turned so he was staring directly at Kiyoshi. The eighteen-year-old could feel the scrutinizing gaze and scowled further, almost hoping to provoke his father.

"How was school today, Kiyoshi?" his father asked, and Kiyoshi shrugged.

"Fine," he said.

"How was your sister?"

Another shrug. "Fine."

"I hear she made dinner for you."

"Yeah."

These were just pleasantries - the real battle was only just beginning through their gazes. Kiyoshi could almost feel his father's thoughts, as though they were articulated into words, and those words were littered with ridicule and disapproval.

"You know, you're going to have to learn to cook before you go to college," his father said.

"I can use the microwave," Kiyoshi said. "That's al the cooking skills I need."

"I knew how to cook."

Kiyoshi snorted.

"I did," his father protested.

"Like hell you did. After mom died, we had burnt food for a month, until Naomi learned to cook," Kiyoshi said.

"Don't bring her into this," his father said, almost hissing.

"She's part of the family, too, or have you forgotten?" Kiyoshi said, his tone almost mocking.

"Of course I haven't forgotten Naomi!"

"Oh, right, it's me you want out of the house and out of your life."

"I want you to go to college, there's a difference!"

"Like hell there is!"

"Don't use that tone with me, Kiyoshi!"

"Alright, oh wonderful father. I'll only use it when I'm able to move out," Kiyoshi replied with a snort as he turned and left.

"You'd better!" his father called after him.

"Fine! I will!" Kiyoshi yelled.

With that, he charged upstairs and to his bed, making sure to lock the door to his room. He took out one of his novels and began to read again.


	5. Chapter 5

5 more days of school! YEEE! Wooo okay. This chapter was written by me. Edited by Araine.

--------------------

"You actually know him…" breathed Micki in disbelief. Naomi rolled her eyes at her friend's fascination in this. Vivian bit her lip and nodded silently. It just had to happen; Roy Mustang had to come talk to her! Gah that prick.

"I can't believe you know Roy Mustang," said Micki for the thousandth time. Vivian chewed her lip nervously; she didn't like that Micki was getting so excited about this. Naomi cast a silent gaze to her friend, obviously Micki couldn't see how much this was bugging Vivian.

"Chill Micki…Its not that big of a deal my brother knows Roy too, but Viv, I am curious…you guys talked like you knew each other for a while…" Naomi let the statement hang in the air for a moment. Vivian was reluctant to tell her new friends, it had been only two weeks, but none of the girls had much mentioned their parents. Here Vivian was backed into a corner.

"Well…" Vivian fiddled with a loose string on her t-shirt. Why this was so hard? God, it's not like they were just going to drop her like a hot potato. "My mom has been the Mustangs' lawyer for years now. Every time Mr. Mustang got into some big law suit, which was always inevitable still is, my mom was the first they would call. So I've known Roy since I was little….I think we met when I was umm…"

Vivian trailed off rattling her brain to remember the age at which she had met the boy that would become the oh-so-popular senior Roy Mustang. Let's see Roy must've been nine by that time…

"I was about five or six I can't remember…Roy was like eight or nine. After that my mom and Mr. Mustang became friends so visits became more frequent…and whenever he had a legal problem my mom was the first choice…I was over their last week," said Vivian remembering the evening she had shared dinner with the Mustang's. Remembering the conversation she "overheard" on the phone.

"That's soo cool! And now we've got invites to the biggest party!" exclaimed Micki excitedly bouncing up and down. Even Naomi lips curled in a smile at the thought. Vivian couldn't help a smile at her friends' excitement.

I suppose Roy coming up to her was inevitable. It had to happen sometime and it happened today, somewhat 15 minutes ago.

--15 minutes earlier--

Vivian had been putting her books back in her locker, getting ready to head for lunch. As she went to close her locker someone did it for her. Vivian's head snapped up at the noise, and looked up to see Roy Mustang staring down at her. Vivian almost sighed in relief, thankful it wasn't some other older boy.

"Hey ya Viv," said Roy flashing a smile. Vivian briefly smiled back and mumbled out a quick "hey."

"Is there something you want Roy? I mean talking to a freshman that can't be good for your reputation," teased Vivian lightly, grinning slightly at the boy who had been somewhat of an older brother to her.

"Trust me talking to a freshman would not make me uncool, if anything I'd make you cool," said Roy cockily. Vivian rolled her eyes at his cockiness. Such a prick sometimes.

"Seriously Roy what do you want," asked Vivian looking around. The thought occurring to her that someone might see them, oh how fast news traveled through freshman. If someone saw her with him the rumors would fly.

"Here's the deal," said Roy leaning against the lockers casually. "You know of my party obviously…well I haven't had a chance to talk too many of the freshmen this year, I was wondering if you could spread the word around,"

"Maybe I could, one of my friends has a big mouth I tell her the whole freshman class will know by the end of the day," said Vivian thoughtfully. If she told Micki, the news would be out quickly no doubt.

"Good, and you're invited to of course bring any friends you want," said Roy lazily, though Vivian pretty much knew this went assumed anyways.

"So I guess you'll be inviting this Skyler I heard so much about right?" said Vivian casually slipping the name into the conversation, knowing the significance it held to Roy. Roy almost immediately lost his composure but only for one moment.

"What?!" He managed to get out in surprise. Vivian grinned to herself and waved her hand carelessly.

"You know Skyler Shales, that…oh what was it you said," Vivian put a finger to her chin pretending to ponder. "Hot babe was it? You raved so much about"

Roy's eyes narrowed in a glare.

"You little…! You were eavesdropping last week!" accused Roy. Vivian couldn't help but laugh. How much her personality differed when she was in the company of her "older brother".

"Oh eavesdropping is so crude…more like overheard," said Vivian grinning. Roy glared at her. After that nothing much important happened.

--present--

Vivian smiled to herself; oh the word of Roy's party would be around the freshman class in no time. Especially if Micki kept raving the way she was now. And let's face it that was about as likely as everyone in school freaking out about this party.

Yeah I think we all know the answer to that.

------------

'So we're going to the coolest party…nice,' thought Naomi trying not to smile. She watched silently as Vivian laughed at Micki who was jumping around as if she had been told the world was made of ice cream. But…Naomi had to admit going to this party, was exciting.

Kiyoshi went every year, considering he was the same age as Roy, but that as a freshman Naomi got to go was amazing. Two weeks in school and she had ended up making some friends. Exciting huh?

Vivian Jamison was a quiet girl, who just wanted nothing more than to blend into the background of things. She hated being the center of attention that much Naomi was sure of. Then of course Micki who was like the exact opposite. Loud and crazy, and hyperactive but as Naomi had learned quickly very lazy. It was odd the three girls differed in personality but hit it off immediately upon meeting each other. Naomi was grateful for it, it was nice to have some friends and she had also met some other freshmen that were nice.

Some cute boys too. Like that Sasuke from her photography class. Speaking of which, he had just walked into the cafeteria. Naomi's head wasn't the only one that turned to view the dark-haired freshman.

He walked in carelessly his hands in his pockets loosely, whether he was aware of the eyes on him or not one could not tell. If he was, he was very good at making it look like he didn't care, or more than likely he probably didn't.

Apparently, Naomi's friends had taken notice of her attention being stolen for a moment. For the next time Naomi looked back, Vivian was grinning silently, and Micki was smirking and nodding.

"He's cute," Micki nodded approvingly. Vivian giggled quietly, as a blush rose on her friend's cheeks.

"Yes he is," said Naomi trying to keep calm. She tried hard not to look at the boy, who now sat a table lonesome in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Kurisu!" exclaimed Micki suddenly. Both Vivian and Naomi's heads turned to view Kurisuchina Hikaru, coming into the cafeteria, unnoticed squeezing her binder in her arms tightly as she tended to do.

Kurisu smiled shyly, and walked over to the table where the three girls sat. Vivian moved all her stuff over and moved over herself to make room for the dark-haired girl. Kurisu sat down quietly.

"Hi Hi Kurisu!" exclaimed Micki brightly.

"Hello Micki-chan, Vivian-chan, Naomi-chan," mumbled out Kurisu smiling briefly at each. Vivian greeted Kurisu warmly but Naomi only nodded, her gaze straying towards Sasuke Uchiha no matter how much she willed it not to.

Though, Vivian and Micki were deep in conversation by now about Roy's party. Naomi couldn't help but stare at the dark-haired boy…he was so hott. He was so mysterious too…

"Sasuke Uchiha?" questioned Kurisu in her soft tone of voice, casting a somewhat curious gaze to Naomi. Naomi snapped out of her daze to cast a quick look towards Kurisu.

"Yeah…I can't help but stare," confessed Naomi quietly, before making sure Vivian and Micki were still in conversation.

"Its not like I like him or anything though!" added Naomi quickly. "Just he intrigues me…"

Kurisu nodded understandingly. Whether she believed Naomi or not Naomi could not tell. Kurisu was extremely quiet and shy and unreadable, Naomi wouldn't go as far to consider them friends but… Micki felt bad for her on the first day. Kurisu had been sitting alone so she invited her over and the three girls provided company for Kurisu.

"I wonder why he is always alone?" asked Kurisu vaguely. Naomi had wondered this as well, the young Uchiha was always alone, by choice too. He could be popular if he wanted to but he wasn't.

At this, Vivian and Micki emerged from their conversation.

"Oh you don't know?" asked Vivian slightly curious. Naomi shook her head 'no'.

"Oh—he's an orphan technically, he and his brother are the only two left. His parents and rest of his family were brutally killed almost seven years ago, no one knows who killed them," Vivian added after a moment. "Only that they only left Sasuke and his older brother Itachi left to live, no relatives left either I guess my mom said that they tried putting them in foster homes and they wouldn't go. Sasuke is just lonely, would be my guess. Or he really hates the world, I don't know"

Vivian shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I'm no psychiatrist"

Naomi's gaze strayed over to the Uchiha. He was alone in the world. Angry at the world. Almost like she was. They had something in common that meant. Maybe she would go talk to him later.

Maybe she would even spread the word to him of Roy's party, hoping he would come.

Maybe.

-----------------------------

'I can't think of anything to draw…' thought Kazumi. She stared blankly at the sketchbook in front of her. Gently tapping her pencil on the edge of the desk repeatedly.

Kazumi sighed. What was with this drawing blank lately? Kazumi lifted her head to survey the art room around her, hoping to find some inspiration.

She saw teenagers of all ages varying from sophomores to seniors. Kazumi was the only freshman in this class; considering it was Drawing I and most freshmen were in Studio Art. Though Kazumi hardly minded she had befriended a number of sophomores and other upperclassmen rather quickly in this class.

Her first few weeks at Anime High had been a great success! She had made many friends, freshmen and older. Katherine Bennett among one of the freshmen girls Kazumi had befriended.

Kazumi let her eyes lazily survey the room around her. Drawings and paintings and posters covered the wall-nothing very interesting came of those though. Students were hard at work sketching art works that came to mind; either that or they weren't working at all and talking to their friends.

Kazumi sighed and closed her eyes briefly setting her pencil down. Thoughts swirled in her head, she, Kazumi Nakashima, had been invited to the Roy Mustang's party! It was by a freshman named Micki but still it was an invite. She was so excited. Oh what was she ever going to wear?

Kazumi had to resist the urge to laugh out loud. She shouldn't be worrying about this now.

'Concentrate on finding what to draw,' she chastised herself lightly. Opening her eyes, Kazumi again scanned the room. This time her eyes lighting up on a certain silver haired hanyou junior sitting just across the room.

Inuyasha.

He was perfect, and hot as hell. He looked like a complete god right now. The way the light fell just right on his face, the way his hand barely touched the paper as he sketched. The laid back expression on his face as he lightly talked to his friends while still drawing. His amber eyes reflecting the light shining above him.

Kazumi smiled. She had found her subject.

Smiling lightly Kazumi picked up her pencil and took to drawing.

--------------------

'Just ignore him Skyler…just ignore him.' Skyler Shales chanted in her head drawing in a deep breath. She focused her gaze on the paper sitting on her desk, staring at it as if the answers would magically float to the paper.

Senior year was supposed to be fun, and guess who she was stuck next to?

"Come on Sky' talk to me," said Roy's smooth voice, a smirk playing on his gracious lips. Skyler took another deep breath, trying hard to dim her irritation.

"It's Skyler Roy, not Sky' SkyLER," corrected Skyler irritably, putting extra emphasis on the end of her name. "And I do not have to talk to you if I don't want to."

"Oh contraire my dear Skyler because I do know you want to talk to me," Roy said smirking more, his eyes dancing with joy. Skyler closed her eyes and clenched her fists and unclenched them.

Oh she couldn't wait till hockey season when she could just take her stick and whack the ever so annoying Roy Mustang over the head with it. Oh that would be fun. Some would say mean and cruel…but fun.

When Skyler did not answer Roy took it upon himself to keep talking.

"You're coming to my party right?" said Roy his voice portraying that he knew the previous statement was true. Skyler opened her eyes and a small smile slowly appeared on her face. Time to have her own fun.

"Oh I don't know Roy," said Skyler slyly, slipping a carefree tone into her voice. "You know I may be rather busy…I have a few guys who wants dates."

Okay so that was a lie. Well no this sophomore had asked her out last week! But of course she turned him down in record time. So she was stretching the truth just a _bit._ But hey nothing wrong with watching the most popular guy in school squirm.

"With who?" demanded Roy, forgetting his pleasurable tone but only for a moment. Skyler smirked.

"A little jealous Mustang?" asked Skyler, her eyes lingering on the handsome senior beside her.

"No! Of course not," denied Roy quickly, but the fact that he would not meet her eyes was answer enough. Part of Skyler wanted to burst out laughing, while the other part wanted to whack Roy Mustang over the head for even thinking she would be some slut and go out with all those guys. "I'm just wondering who…"

"I'm kidding Roy," stated Skyler a small smile playing on her face. . "Relax a little. I'm not slut anyways."

"I know that…so are you coming to my party or not?" said Roy quickly regaining his confident composure. Skyler resisted the urge to sigh. Same old Roy he never changed. Skyler let out a breath, and without looking at him picked up her pencil and answered.

"Yes Roy, I'm coming."

She could've sworn she heard him whisper "Yes!" under his breath.

But maybe it was just her imagination.

But then again…

Maybe not.

---------------

"Oh come on Ed, you have to come!!" pleaded Lori, looking at one of her closest friends with begging brown eyes. Ed looked away, trying not to fall into his friend's trap.

The two sophomores were sitting in gym awaiting orders from their gym teachers to be dismissed, all the while Lori trying to convince a rather stubborn Edward to attend Roy's party.

"I don't want to go Lori, you know that's not my kind of hang out," explained Edward calmly. As was well known through the school, Edward Elric was the last person to follow the crowd. In fact he rather despised Roy Mustang, no one knew why. Personally Lori thought the two were more rivals/friends more than anything else.

"Yeah I know," said Lori resentfully. "But come on Al is gonna be there! Shouldn't you come for, like, moral support or something?"

Edward knew his friend was right. His little brother had indeed, much to his displeasure, been wrapped into going to this party.

"Al can handle himself," said Ed begrudgingly crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly. Lori sighed exasperated. What was it with this guy! He was so stubborn! Yet so cute…okay getting off subject!

"Fine if not for Al, for me please Ed!" begged Lori; her face held only the sincerest look. "I want you there with me…please"

Edward's face softened at her tone of voice. I guess she really wanted him there well….maybe it wouldn't hurt to go I guess…

"Oh alright," sighed Ed, running a hand through his golden locks. "I won't stay for long though"

"Yes! Thank you Ed! Thank you!" exclaimed Lori excitedly, hugging Ed quickly in her excitement. Unbeknownst to the girl, Ed's cheeks flushed a gentle shade of red, and not only from embarrassment.

"Jones, Elric! We dismissed 2 minutes ago!" exclaimed the gym teacher, looking disapprovingly at the two teenagers.

Lori quickly let go and smiled excitedly at her friend quickly bidding him farewell, as she bolted towards the locker room to get changed.

Looking around Ed quickly followed suit and sprinted to the boys' locker room.

"I have nothing to wear!" exclaimed Lori, pacing back and forth throughout her room. The frantic sophomore dashed to her closet, flinging open the door she quickly tore through her closet.

"Pants…no….orange shirt EW no! When did I get this!?" Lori's face was buried in her closet, as she tossed many candidates over her shoulder carelessly. She never realized she owned so many clothes!

Finally the young teenager's eyes landed upon the perfect outfit for tonight's party.

Carefully, as if not to damage it, Lori pulled out a black skirt. Then after placing it lightly on her bed, she quickly took out a red dressy t-shirt.

Humming gently, she pulled the shirt over her head, and pulled the skirt on. Looking in the mirror, Lori wondered vaguely what to do with her dark brown locks.

"Hmm….how to style it…" she wondered aloud running her fingers lightly through her hair. Lori's eyes wandered the room and landed on her night draw where a beautiful hair clip sat.

Lori smiled softly as she went over and gently picked the clip up. Edward had given her this for her birthday last year, making it even dearer to Lori's heart. Gently she fingered it lightly, smiling she walked in front of her mirror.

Looking in the mirror Lori slowly placed the clip in her hair, taking her hair from her eyes. Lori smiled and straightened out her shirt and skirt. Now finally she was ready.

Lori smiled fondly

Her final thoughts before exiting her room were the same as the many teenagers readying for the same night.

This was going to be a fun night!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! written by Araine and edited by me (though she hardly needs editing)

--------------

"Hey, you going to the party?"

"You know I am! All the hot guys are gonna be there, and you know it!"

"Oh my god, it's supposed to be so cool - I can't wait for the big surprise!"

"I don't think anybody knows what it is!"

Nayumi pressed the automatic-lock on her car-keys, before stuffing them into her purse. The villa on the edge of town was huge - the property alone was ten- acres, with a winding paved road up to the place, and perfectly manicured trees. Nayumi had parked her T-Bird on the side of the road like the rest of the students who were showing up. And just like the rest of them, she was walking up to the house.

She was just like the rest of them… except for the fact that she was a teensy bit uninvited. She didn't think that this was the kind of party to check for invitations, though they had been sent out by none other than the infamous Roy Mustang himself.

She cursed her flip-flops and baby doll t-shirt, because she was cold - she should have brought a hoodie or something. Still, she looked good - she had opted for trendy hip-hugger jeans, a red-orange t-shirt that contrasted the blue tips of her hair, and topped it off by straightening her naturally-wavy hair.

She wondered what kind of party it was going to be. She'd heard that it was a start-of-school bash, and that it happened every year. She didn't know if it was parent-sanctioned or not, or anything. She was hardly the personality to go to parties, but couldn't help operating off the hope that Sesshomaru would be there.

Eventually she was at the door, following the steady stream of people up the road. Fortunately, it didn't look like they were checking invitations. A guy who she assumed was Roy Mustang himself was at the door, greeting people.

She walked up, a bit nervous, and he grinned at her.

"Hey there," he said. "I haven't seen you around before. You're welcome to the best party of the year. Should've worn a mini-skirt, though."

Nayumi blushed at the suggestion, and foundered for a reply. However before she could do that, a girl behind her said, "Oh, shut up, Roy. Nobody wants to hear your mindless flirting."

To which the girl beside her said, "You know you're just jealous, Skyler, dear."

"Am not," the girl, obviously known as Skyler, muttered quietly.

"Hi, Roy," the other girl said. "Skyler would say so too, if she wasn't so deep in denial."

The black-haired Roy grinned, and the two girls followed Nayumi inside.

"Don't let him bother you," the one called Skyler said. "I'm Skyler, Skyler Shales."

"And I'm Seru… Seru Himura. Nice to meet you," the other girl said, sticking out her hand, which Nayumi shook.

"Nayumi Tanaka," she said. "I'm new to the school."

"Ah. So you're a Freshman? Don't look like it," Seru commented.

"Actually, I'm a Senior," Nayumi said. "I just transferred."

"Ah, that's good," Skyler said. "Wouldn't want to be accused of fraternizing with a Freshman."

Nayumi laughed. "So, umm, if you don't mind me asking, what's with you and Roy?" she asked Skyler.

"Strictly friends," Skyler said in a dismissive tone, but Seru leaned in toward Nayumi and stage-whispered, "She likes him."

"Do not," Skyler exclaimed. "Anyways, it's not any better than you and Sanosuke!"

"There's nothing between me and Sano. He's my brother's best friend, that's all!" Seru yelled, crossing her arms.

"So, are there any guys you like, Nayumi-chan?" Skyler asked the look of a long-practiced gossip on her face.

"Nah," Nayumi said, and then she blushed slightly and said, "Well, there is that guy Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Aah, she's in the Sesshomaru funk. Don't worry, every girl goes through it," Seru said, sounding like she had years of wisdom to back herself up. "He is the hottest guy at school, after all. Don't worry, you'll get over it soon enough."

Nayumi blushed even deeper, and stuck her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"Well, I think it's cute," Skyler exclaimed. "We should set them up."

"The ice prince?" Seru asked skeptically, and then after several seconds of thought, she grinned. "Yeah, it's perfect."

"Hell, we don't deserve our title of best matchmakers in the school if we can't do this!" Skyler said.

Nayumi blushed even deeper and began to wonder just what she had gotten herself into.

--------------------

Hoshiko sighed, setting her hand against her forehead in an effort to cool herself down. Her hands were always cool, and her head was throbbing and she felt heated. The pound of the music blasting through the who-knows-how-expensive speakers was getting to be too much.

She decided to go get a drink, saying a quick hello to several of her friendly-acquaintances on the way there. She'd left most of her friends back with the dancing and roaring music, and didn't feel like going back there for a minute or so. In fact, she really felt like a Tylenol right about now…

The dark-haired girl got to the room with drinks and food, stacked to the brim with pizza, pop, candy, and a bowl of punch. She took one look at the punch, regarded it, and decided by now it was probably spiked. So she grabbed a cola from one of the coolers, opened it, and took a long drink. Finding it to be ice-cold, she grabbed another, and set it against her aching forehead.

The kitchen was blissfully free of people, so she was able to notice without being noticed when a group of people congregated at the door and started talking.

"Why are you guys at a party?" demanded a voice Hoshiko didn't recognize. "You're supposed to be doing surveillance!"

There was a hardly-audible sigh. "Everybody who's anybody at that school is coming to this party. We were obligated to, so we wouldn't look suspicious!" said a voice Hoshiko recognized vaguely.

"Besides, we are entitled to our fun, right?" That voice Hoshiko did recognize - it was Shuichi "Kurama" Minamino, the red-haired, good looking honors student with his own fan base.

She peeked around the corner to look at the people who were there. There was Kurama, his three friends, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, as well as a brown-haired person who looked no older than seventeen.

She nearly whistled - the guy with the brown hair was hott, with a double t. She nearly preferred him over Kurama, whose mere presence was enough to make girls swoon. She briefly noticed that he sported, rather proudly, a baby-blue pacifier in his mouth.

What she heard next made her glad she hadn't whistled, because Mr. Pacifier (as she'd deemed to call him, for lack of a better name) said, "Reikai has a contract to keep this school safe, and we're employing you."

"Some employed," muttered the one called Kuwabara. "We're not even getting paid."

"Quiet," Mr. Pacifier said. "This is important."

With that, they began to move away from the door. Hoshiko was glad she'd listened in - after all, it wasn't often that you overheard stuff like that. Still, what was Reikai? And what could the school need protection from?

The dark-haired girl took another drink from her cola, and resolved to find out.

---------------

'_Yes! I need to get to more parties like this!' _Yue thought. She was ecstatic that Roy's family owned their own Dance Dance Revolution machine, and was currently owning the asses of anyone who dared stand up to her.

'_Goodness, I think I need to get to know this Roy person better,' _she thought.

After all, she'd never met him before in her life. She'd seen him at the door, and seen his picture in the yearbook. She hadn't gone to this party last year, for what reason she didn't know. Goodness, this was so much fun!

As her turn ended, she turned around to see the crowd, who was staring at her in something close to awe. She grinned widely - she was definitely the DDR queen. Now just to find a DDR king and they could make a DDR Kingdom in the country of Para-Para-Paradise! (Whoever said she had to make sense?)

"Well, that was sure interesting," she said, stepping down off the platform to let somebody else take their turn. She was red-faced and heated, and wanted to cool down.

She meandered through the crowd, the body heat mingling around her not doing anything to cool her down, but instead charged her up with all their energy.

As such, she grinned when she heard a heavily accented voice say, "Pretty good there, lass."

She waved a hand at the redhead. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "I never caught your name!"

He grinned back. "The name's Jin," he said.

"I'm Yue," she said. "So you're the exchange student, huh?"

He nodded emphatically. "Yeah," he called over the beat of the music. "Irish born, bred, and raised. I like your school, though."

Yue laughed. "I've never met anyone from Ireland before!" she called back.

"Why not?" Jin asked. "We're the coolest people you'll ever meet."

Yue rolled her eyes noticeably, and Jin punched her shoulder.

"You're an idiot!"

"Yes, but I'm an Irish idiot!"

--------------

"Isn't this so much fun, Kurisu?" demanded Micki. "Aren't you glad you came?"

Kurisu nodded reluctantly. Her new friends/acquaintances had practically dragged her to the party. And she was sure if she hadn't, Krad might have. He was always trying to introduce her to teen culture.

Truth be told, she was nervous. The smell of sweat was all around her, the heat of all the bodies was disconcerting, and she felt timid and small. She also felt very in the way.

"I'm sorry if I'm ruining the party for you guys," Kurisu said quietly, and Vivian mock-glared at her.

"Kurisu, for the hundredth time, you're not ruining the party," she said. "Right guys?"

Naomi and Micki both nodded quite a bit. "This is the most fun I've had in forever!" Micki exclaimed.

Kurisu smiled a little bit. She was very jealous of Micki… how could she just speak out with no cares in the world? And how was she so cheerful? Not that Kurisu didn't like being quiet - she very much liked it. But still, she sometimes wished she wasn't as shy and quiet…

"C'mon, girl, get out there and _party_!" Micki exclaimed, grabbing Kurisu by the elbow and forcefully dragging her, Naomi and Vivian in tow. Kurisu blushed in embarrassment and kind-of began to dance…

It was actually kind of fun, and she was really getting into it. After all, how often did she get to go out and have fun like this? Especially so anonymously….

Until…

"Hey, wallflower, you actually came to the party, eh?

Kurisu blushed at the sound of the voice and stopped her dancing.

"K-Krad-sama," she whispered.

"Oh, no, I think I scared her," Krad said, giving her a wink. "I'll be off. See you at school, Freshman."

Kurisu continued to blush until he melted into the crowd.

"Who was _he_?" Naomi asked, as quietly as she could, considering the volume of the music.

Kurisu blushed even redder. "Umm, that's Krad. He lives up the street from me…"

Naomi winked. "Good luck. He's cute."

Kurisu looked at her like she was crazy, as the other girl continued dancing. What the blazes had _that_ been about?

----------------

Mayaru was very, very amused, to say the least. She'd always fancied herself Kouga's biggest rival, and she had been, to a point. That point was when the now-Junior InuYasha had come to the school. The two bickered more than Mayaru and him did.

"Oh, as if, dog-breath!" That was Kouga.

"Like you can talk, wolf-boy!" that was InuYasha.

She vaguely wondered how long it would take for 'wolf-boy' and 'dog-breath' to start exchanging blows, and decided that she would bet thirty seconds.

"InuYasha, Kouga, stop!"

Well, it would have taken thirty seconds, had Kagome not interfered. That girl was way too sweet. And Kouga was so hung up over her, it was sickening. She seriously pitied Kagome - anyone Kouga fell for was in for a world of annoyance.

She tuned herself out of the conversation, knowing that Kouga would go all sappy, and InuYasha would get defensive, and Kagome would probably get pissed off at the both of them. That was just how it went, and she was used to it.

She looked to the front of the room, where the DJ was, and where microphones were set up. There was where Roy would announce his 'special surprise'. No one knew exactly what it was, and Mayaru hardly bothered to guess.

She glanced at her watch. Only twenty minutes or so until he announced. Then the party would really get into swing.

She couldn't wait.

-----------------

Risha Katsume was very excited. She took another drink of her soda to calm herself down - not that the caffeine was helping. The gossip around was that Roy was finally going to choose a girlfriend, or that he was giving away a car, or maybe, just maybe, he was giving them all designer clothes.

Risha, personally, didn't care. In the back of her mind she wondered if he'd figured out about the demon population at AHS and decided to break the news… but that would be silly.

'Wonder how many of us are at this thing, anyway…' she mused, and allowed herself to use her power to look around the room.

She could sense the demon energy coming off some of the students. Some of the energy she was well acquainted with - like the strong aura of energy coming off of Sesshoumaru and his younger brother, or that from the water nymph…

It was while looking around that her eyes caught something - a flash of red hair that in her vision looked a ghostly white, and bright green eyes cutting through the darkness. In a second she realized that he had seen her, and ducked her head self-consciously.

Who was he? And, more importantly, what was he? He couldn't be human, that was for sure, but he wasn't giving off regular demon energy. It was… strange…

She was so intrigued, she decided to follow him, and she weaved through the crowd, following him expertly. That is, until she collided with someone.

"Are you alright?" she asked the dark-haired girl, before looking up. "Oh, no, he got away!"

"Who?" the dark-haired girl asked, looking around.

"That red-haired fox-" she paused. "That red-haired boy!"

The girl who she had run into blinked. "Kurama?"

"Yes," Risha said. "Hey, don't I know you?"

"Fourth period, Chemistry. I'm Hoshiko Sendei," the girl said. "I was following him too."

"Why were you following him?" Risha asked. She didn't look like she had any Demon Energy, and seemed like a normal human. Then again, that Kurama was pretty good looking… maybe she was an admirer?

"Well, he's got this really good-looking friend…" Hoshiko trailed off.

Risha laughed. "Oh, really?" she asked.

"You one of Kurama's admirers?"

"Umm, yeah… yeah, you could say that," Risha said. "Hey, what do you say we go get a soda?"

"Sounds like fun," Hoshiko said.

"Ugh, I can't believe that… that… that lecher!"

"It's alright, Sango, he didn't mean it…"

Sango looked ready to kill. "Oh, of course he didn't mean to feel up that Sophomore, and then try to grope _me_ to make it all better! Because, you know, these things happen on accident!"

Asami Harada cringed as she followed her two friends to wherever they felt like going. Sango was again mad at Miroku for trying to grope her, and Kagome was trying to console their on-again off-again relationship. Just like always.

They eventually reached the backyard, which was apparently their destination as Kagome and Sango stopped. Someone had set up a volleyball pit, but it was vacated as everyone was inside waiting for Roy's being announcement. Speaking of, they should be inside waiting for it, and not out here…

"Say, Sango, why don't you vent on that volleyball?" Asami suggested, and Sango took to the idea right away. She picked up the abandoned ball and threw it as hard as she could at the fence. The wooden fence made a clattering noise.

"What did Miroku do this time?" Asami asked, turning to Kagome. "I mean, besides the obvious."

"Well, yesterday was their sort-of anniversary," Kagome began.

"Oh, no, did he forget?"

"Oh, no, he remembered, and bought her a rose and chocolates and everything. He then, of course, promised the be faithful forever, and… well, you can see where that went…"

"Ah," Asami said quietly. "So how are things between you and InuYasha these days?"

Kagome frowned. "Well, to tell the truth… I don't know. He really seems to prefer Kikyo to me, and… well, I really can't wait forever, can I?"

"Well then who…? Not Hojo…" Asami asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "We'll just see. What about you, Asami-chan?"

"I guess I don't know yet either, Kagome-chan," she said. "Well, I suppose Sango's vented enough. And I think Roy's about to make the big announcement!"

"Yeah," Kagome said. "Hey, Sango, let's go, it's almost time!"

Sango dropped the volleyball, and followed them inside, just in time to see Roy walk up to the DJ's microphone.

-------------------

"C'mon, Kat, Roy's about to make the announcement!"

"Goodness, you sound like he's announcing his engagement, Al!"

Katherine grinned at Alphonse who was dragging her along by her wrist. They dodged through the people who were already crowding together, until they were up front and could see Roy up close. He grinned at them, and Alphonse waved.

"Check, check, is this mic working? Yes, it is, OK," Roy said. "I hope you're all having a good time at my party?"

The crowd roared, and Kat clapped along with them. Al let out a small holler.

Roy grinned wider as the noise died down. "Good. And you've all been waiting for my big announcement, I trust. Because, I plan to go out with a bang this year!"

The crowd roared their appreciation, and Kat felt excitement well up within her. Despite sort-of knowing Roy, she had no idea what his big surprise was going to be. Other than it was probably going to be something nobody expected.

"Well, I suppose, you've been waiting this long, you can wait a little longer," Roy said, and he grinned just a little wider as the information sunk in.

Al turned to Kat. "Does that mean he's not going to tell us?" he asked, frowning.

"I don't know," Kat replied.

"Yes, that's right," Roy said. "I'm not going to tell you… yet. All I can say so far is it will happen at the end of the year, and it will be amazing. And with that, I bid you adieu."

And he turned around and left the room, wearing his infuriating smirk the whole time, leaving a bewildered and somewhat-angry crowd behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

"So…

"So….go talk to him!" exclaimed Skyler, nudging her friend in the shoulder knowingly. "You know you want to…"

"No I don't," responded Seru, forcing herself to look away from the brown haired boy. She and Skyler had been observing them for a while now. Roy had immediately found his friend Sano after he dropped the bomb. Now the two seniors were talking animatedly.

"AW come on!" exclaimed Skyler. "You know you like him and—"

The rest of Skyler's incessant babble was lost in the sea of words, as Seru's blocked out her friends voice. Seru let her eyes wander the party.

Everything was slowly winding down; Seru could hear the many angry mumbles of Roy's announcement. Even Seru had to admit…she was disappointed; everyone had made such a big deal about this announcement, and Roy went and did this!

Well Skyler claimed she wasn't surprised that it was just like Roy to do this sort of thing, I mean he is a "self-centered pervert" as Skyler had stated arrogantly earlier.

Puh-leese. That girl was so far in denial. Seru glanced at her friend again, was she still talking?

"And you guys make the perfect couple and—"

Hmmm….that would be a yes. Seru had known Skyler her whole life, and loved her like a sister…but boy could that girl talk. Seru yawned and looked over to where Sano and Roy were talking. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Nayumi chatting with InuYasha.

Hmmm…

Nayumi was talking with him, by the looks of it just playing nice. No real interest there. Trying to get to Sesshomaru through his brother? Ooo she was smart.

Maybe there could be a relationship there, the Ice Prince and the new girl…it would be an interesting match. Seru was sure with her and Skyler's help Nayumi would be on the prince's arm by the end of the year. Mhmm that would be fun…

"Are you even listening to me?!" Skyler's voice exclaimed. Seru turned to look at her friend.

"Heh?"

"You weren't! Seru!" exclaimed Skyler looking stricken. Seru yawned again and gave her a friend what she hoped looked like an apologetic look.

"Sorry Skyler," she said. "Guess I'm just tired…"

Skyler sighed. "Honestly Seru…"

Seru gave her best friend a grin and shrugged her shoulders lazily, her eyes—as they tended to do-straying to Sanosuke Sagara. She watched him for a moment observing him, he was grinning at Roy, who had just laughed at something.

Then what looked like a butler came over and tapped Roy on the shoulder. Roy turned and talked to the man, at this time Sano seemed to take notice of Seru. He turned to her and sent her a grin, making eye contact with her.

Taken aback Seru quickly smiled at the boy, trying hard to suppress the color from flowing to her cheeks. Sano turned away, and almost immediately Seru's cheeks flooded with color. My gosh she was acting like some stupid middle schooler!

But…

He had smiled at her.

Smiled. At. Her.

Seru smiled, and turned back to Skyler.

That had just made her night.

--

"Everyone's heading out Maki c'mon let's jet, before there's a major traffic jam," reasoned Kei, pulling lightly on his younger sister's arm. Who, of course, wasn't listening to a word he said.

"Yeah yeah in a sec," Maki said waving her hand dismissively. Kei sighed; no way was she listening to him. As always, some things never change.

"I'm going out to the car." said Kei, turning to leave. "You better be out in 10 minutes max."

Maki nodded vaguely. Her mind and gaze were held somewhere else tonight. The poor girl was to be once again caught staring at the short dark demon in the corner.

Maki had only sighted him a few minutes ago. He and his group of friends had been very dodgy all night. She hadn't seen any of them when she was dancing on the crowded floor, or heard any familiar voice over the rush of the music.

Ew...what was she some lovesick puppy? Listening for his voice, searching for him please! An asshole like him! An exceptionally hot asshole but still…that was not the point!

Maki sighed and rubbed her temples. Gah. Too much to think about. If Kei knew she was going all school-girlish over Hiei…man he would never let her hear the end of it.

Sighing Maki ran a hand through her hair. Whatever was she to do? Hiei was a **complete** and **total ass. **Yes a hot ass….but point being he didn't notice anyone outside his own world. He even ignored his friends sometimes, (most of the time) the only person she had ever seen him give even the slightest interest in was his half-sister Yukina. Even that was barely spared.

The question was: How did she get him to notice her? When he was so wrapped up in his own world. Blocking out everyone else around him…how did she break that barrier? When it seemed no one else could.

Finally Maki's eyes strayed from the dark demon, and examined the crowd around her. Everyone was slowly dismissing the crowd becoming smaller; Roy was bidding good-bye to his guests. She spared at glance at the host to find him talking with a freshman girl looking comfortable….not like he was hitting on her though, just…talking.

Maki yawned she was too tired to wonder why the most popular senior was talking to a freshman. She watched as people were filing out…oh yeah! Her brother said to meet him out there. Ha…_shit._

Heh…making her way through the crowd Maki's mind began to once again wander to her previous predicament. Getting Hiei to notice she was alive.

Hmmm…..this would be hard.

Hm…

She needed a plan.

--

Yawning, Micki leaned back against the chain-link fence, fighting back sleep. She had agreed to this why…?

It was Saturday morning, 11:00 AM and where was she? At school on the soccer field watching as the girls' freshman soccer team practiced. This included her new close friend Vivian Jamison.

Blinking back the urge to sleep, Micki crossed her arms casually and looked up her brown hair falling in her face. She saw through her thick locks the girls playing, they were good. Micki would never put that much effort into a sport into something so….troublesome.

Looking up at her friend though, she looked quite interested. Vivian seemed to be enjoying herself, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead and her dark brown hair swaying in its tight pony-tail as she jogged down the field. She was working hard, and once receiving the ball moved up the field to pass to someone else.

Vivian looked…free. Normally all the time Micki could always pick out the discreet loneliness in her eyes, but while playing she looked to be worry free for that time, only focused on one objective: the game.

Micki sighed, and closed her eyes lightly. Wondering again why was she here? Oh yeah…Roy was picking them up and then dropping them off at Vivian's house where Naomi would meet up with the two. Vivian said she might be able to annoy Roy enough to get him to carpool them around.

It was cute actually. Vivian really was close with the senior…just no one else ever noticed it. Every once in a while Roy would stop Vivian, and Micki and Naomi in the hallway just to bug Vivian, no one seemed to notice that the most popular guy in school was talking to them.

Vivian even knew who he liked! Though she wasn't telling anytime soon. (Despite the annoying prodding of both Micki and Naomi)

ANYWHO! That was boring. The interesting thing is…Micki had talked to Shikamaru. A few times, he was a man of few words. (As Micki soon discovered) But….point being she had talked to him! He was totally cool too-though both Naomi and Vivian agreed he was a bit dull but still…or okay Micki thought so…

He was a lot like her except ya know he was a boy and he was quiet and actually kind-of anti-social and not happy cheerful in anyway but….hey opposites attract right?

Micki sighed and opened one eye to see everyone exiting the field. Vivian made her way over to Micki, she was sweaty and her cheeks rosy red she was taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Sorry you had to sit through that," she apologized capping the nozzle of her water bottle. Micki waved a hand dismissively.

"Whatever." was her non-caring answer. Vivian giggled slightly.

"I'm not used to seeing you this….calm," she said smiling. "Its soo weird."

"Its 11 AM I have not woken up yet." Micki said stifling a yawn. She gave an almost curious look to her friend. "Don't know how you can be so awake."

"I just had a 2 hour practice what do you think? Doy…" answered Vivian as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which it might have been to anyone else but Micki was tired and her mind was unusually slow today.

"Roy should be here soon," stated Vivian, looking towards the streets.

"Why is he picking us up anyways? Doesn't he have like butlers to do this sorta stuff?"

Vivian gave a small giggle. "Well yah, but they work for him so they shouldn't have to pick me up. Plus its fun to make him do this! He needs to get off his lazy ass every once in a while."

Micki laughed she liked this logic.

"Roy is taking us back to your house right? Then we're heading to the movies to meet Naomi?" asked Micki.

"Mmhmm," nodded Vivian in response. Both girls fell into a comfortable silence. Vivian took a hackey sack from her soccer bag, and began to play with it by herself. With practiced footwork she kept it going, Micki watched soundlessly, she made it look so easy!

**BEEEP **

Both girls looked up at the noise, and Vivian's hackey sack fell to the ground.

"Hey freshmen let's go!" Roy Mustang's head popped out of his fancy black convertible. Vivian couldn't help but roll her eyes, as she picked up her hackey sack and threw it in her bag.

"Come on Micki," said Vivian, already jogging to the sports car.

"Coming!" chirped Micki, immediately breaking into a jog. So far this weekend looked to be very promising.

And she got to ride in a probably very expensive, very fast, very cool convertible. With, did I mention the possibly hottest and coolest senior in their whole entire high school?

Four words my friends…

This. Was. So. Cool.

--

"Kazuki, you're so amazing!" exclaimed Yuna, looking on her older brother with nothing short of admiration. Kazuki spared a smile for his 11-year old sister. His fingers sat gently on the keys of the grand piano in their living room.

It was Saturday and here he sat at his grand piano, because of his sister's relentless prodding for him to play.

"A song, just _one _song please! Big brother!" She had pleaded, giving the cutest (never resisted) adorable bambi eyes. Oh how could he resist? His little 11-year old sister, who looked up to him as if he was the king of the world. (Something most others would take advantage of but Kazuki would never…ok so that a _teensy tiny little _white lie).

"One more song brother, please!"

Her small voice snapped Kazuki back to reality. He looked at his sister about to point out that he had already in fact played three songs, and he might've succeeded but then he made a fatal mistake. He looked at her.

Her jet black hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail, and her big blue eyes were shining in the morning light. And…oh now who in the world could ever say no to a face like that.

A sigh left Kazuki's lips and he turned the page in the piano book. Taking a deep breath he looked over the music this was a song he knew by heart.

He began to play. The music left the piano almost of its own accord. As if the keys knew what to do knew what to play to make the perfect melodious sound and Kazuki was nothing more than a mere puppet, moving the keys. Kazuki had been playing piano since he was five years old.

He had, at first, like many been forced into it by his pushy mother. But as time went on he found he enjoyed playing piano and that he indeed had a knack for it. Now many weekends and afternoons were spent like this, Kazuki playing piano and his more than eager little sister listening eagerly.

The song ended and Kazuki's fingers left the keys. He looked straightforward for a moment, and then hearing Yuna sigh beside him looked over and gave her a smile.

"That was so cool!" said Yuna, her eyes dancing. "I _wish _I could play piano like that!"

"Maybe you can play violin like that one day if you keep practicing,"

Yuna sighed audibly. Their mother had also forced Yuna into taking violin and it would be an understatement to say that Yuna disliked the instrument.

Yuna was about to respond but saw that her brother had picked his cell phone from his belt. Which indeed he had, feeling the annoying vibrating signaling someone was texting him.

Sighing Yuna jumped off the piano bench and left her brother to his cell phone.

'Want 2 come 2 the mall man?'

Kazuki quickly typed a response into his cell phone.

'cant. Watching Yuna.'

'bring her with. We dont mind. We r gonna check out the girls'

Kazuki hesitated. Girls. Maybe like Kagome. She might go there on a Saturday. That is what most girls did on weekends, shop and stuff right?

She might not even be there…the thought crossed Kazuki's mind but still…

"Hey Yuna! Want to go to the mall?"

--

"Well this is boring…" said Suzuki taking a sip from her soda.

"You are so negative," groaned Alex. Suzuki sent a glare to her friend.

"Well this is boring," she said with a dignified tone. "It's Saturday afternoon and we're in the park! How lame is that."

Alex rolled his eyes. "We were playing tag football earlier don't you ever just chill?" He pulled his hat over his eyes, leaning against the tree they sat under.

Suzuki smirked, an idea forming in her head. Okay so this was _kind of_ mean but oh well. She walked over to her friend. And with a swift movement she tipped his hat off his head and into her hand.

Alex looked up annoyed to see Suzuki twirling it on her finger smirking.

"Give it," demanded Alex, although something in his gut told him she wasn't giving it back.

"Come and get it," She smirked. Told ya. Sighing Alex launched at Suzuki, and laughing she swiftly stayed out of the way. She jumped up into the tree and giggled, crouching down she pulled the hat on her head.

"It looks good on me ne?" said Suzuki grinning as she twisted the hat backwards. Alex looked up at his friend and rolled his eyes noticeably.

"You're hilarious," He said quite sarcastically. "Now get your ass down here and give me back my damn hat."

"Sheesh so demanding," Suzuki stated, the grin leaving her face as she pouted and swung down from the tree branch landing gracefully on the ground.

"Still thinks it looks better on me," she said flipping the hat off of her own head and handing it to her friend.

"You wish," said Alex flashing a grin and pulling his trademark hat on his head. "Anyways, dude I'm meeting Ray later at the arcade want to come with?"

"Ehh I don't know…"said Suzuki thoughtfully. "Ray's cool and all but he always seems so nervous and stuff ya know? It's kind of weird."

"I told him to chill out!" muttered Alex under his breath so quietly it would have been inaudible to a human. But Suzuki wasn't human.

"What?"

"Wha--? Ah nothing!" scrambled Alex quickly catching himself. He regained his composure as fast as he had lost it. "So you want to come or not?"

Sighing Suzuki ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah sure why not?"

--

"Justin!" The young red-head yelled down the stairs of their two story house. "Have you seen my chemistry book?"

No response came.

"Justin!" Yelled Amie louder this time. She allowed herself to step out of her doorway and into the hallway. "JUSTIN!"

"What?" finally came the shout of her obviously annoyed older brother.

"Have you seen my chemistry book? I need it." Justin appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking as if he had not left the house all day. Which Amie gathered he hadn't. His red hair was a mess, and he was wearing a large black T-shirt and dark blue pajama pants.

"Why the hell would I knew where your damn chemistry book is?" shot back Justin, annoyed. Jeez what had she done that was so bad? Interrupted him sitting on his ass all day? Oh God forbid.

"Because I think I left it on the kitchen table, and I need it because unlike some people (a swift dirty look at her brother) I actually _do_ my homework," replied Amie her hands resting on her slim hips. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Then come down here and get it," said Justin simply. With that he turned and walked away.

"Justin! JUSTIN!!" shouted Amie after him frustrated.

The only noise that was to be heard was Justin Hiten turning the volume up on the TV.

"Ugh!" screamed Amie frustrated. She stomped down the stairs and walked to the kitchen. Sure enough upon entering the kitchen there sat her thick chemistry book on the kitchen table. Oh God forbid her brother could do one thing for her!

Amie picked up the book and walked back upstairs to her room. It was Sunday, her homework day. Yes, I suppose waiting till Sunday to do her homework may not be the smartest idea, but it was the way she did it. And she always managed to finish it.

Sighing Amie tossed the book on her desk, hearing a loud thump as the 398 page book fell on the wood. Goodness she was bored. She had hung out with Maki all day yesterday talking about boys and such. And trying to think of an answer to Maki's problem of getting Hiei to notice her.

Why Maki had it so bad for that cold-hearted junior Amie didn't know. She did know that, as far as Kei knew Maki had no interest in any guy. So it was very hush hush…it made it very interesting in the least.

Amie had asked herself more than once if her friend was just setting herself up for heartbreak. I mean who had ever heard of Hiei liking a girl? Let alone going out with one!

But what could Amie do? Maki had her heart set on this. So like a good friend she would help. Plus its not like Amie should be talking, she had a crush on another one of the cold ones, Neji Hyuga and probably one of the most out of reach men (Next to Roy Mustang _Of course) _Dark Mousy.

Amie sighed and placed her chin in the palm of her hand. Oh she was over her head. Amie took a deep breath and let it out. Walking over to her computer, she quickly changed her away message on AIM.

Her fingers typed quickly,

'Doing that thing. You know the thing that teachers give you because they have no life? And it takes hours and hours of hard work to do? You know the thing people refer to as the devil's spawn?

Yeah that thing.

Call (please!)'

That would take care of any annoying people who decided to bug her. If anyone really cared or had anything very important to talk about (like giving her an excuse not to work) they would call.

Besides that all afternoon it would just be Amie and that evil thing called homework. Her parents would not bug her with her door closed. Justin could care less. She was in blissful solitude for…

Amie glanced quickly at her backpack and chemistry book.

For at least the next 4-5 hours.

Amie sighed. She had better get started then shouldn't she?

She pulled out her chair and sat down; opening her chemistry book she looked down at the problem.

'What is the chemical make-up of an atom?'

Um…WHAT?!

Amie sighed.

She hated homework.


End file.
